One Way Ticket To Paradise?
by SharonH
Summary: Five friends are teleported to King Arthur and his knights.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here's a try. Not sure how good it is, but i haven't been writing for awhile, so here goes.**

**One Way Ticket to…Paradise?**

Cast of players:

**Jeslyn Fitzhughes-** 26, 5' 10", 160lbs, great body. Registered nurse. Shy. Pale blonde hair hangs to mid back and very straight with fringy bangs. Violet eyes. Tattoo of a sword between her shoulder blades etched with Celtic symbols and ivy encircling it. Pierced belly and tongue. Recent bad break up.

Plays a fighter in the game who uses two magic weapons, and wears enchanted plate mail.

**Larissa Jones**- 24, 5' 5", 120lbs, not taut and toned like Jes, but very curvy. Maybe a few pounds overweight, but thinks of herself as fat. Chef. Extremely shy. Curly, shoulder length auburn hair. Golden-brown eyes. A small tattoo of a fairy on her left hip. Single.

Plays a wizard in their game. Wears a robe of useful items, a cloak of Monte Blanc, and carries a wand of fireballs, and wand of sleep.

**Carly Andrews**- 25, 5' 3", 110 lbs, skinny with small breasts. Professional dancer. Very bubbly personality. Black hair cut in a bob to her chin. The edges are dyed bright teal. A smattering of freckles across her face, and vivid green eyes. Her right eyebrow is pierced along with many piercing in her ears. A tattoo of a black winged stallion rides her left thigh. Single, but dates often.

Plays a rogue in their game. Leather armor, a cloak of invisibility, bag of holding, a set of enchanted daggers, several magic rings, and figurine of wondrous power in the form of a Bengal tiger named Chou-sung.

**Tonia DeMarco**- 24, 5' 9", 145lbs, average build, pretty Italian girl with the exception of having shoulder length, honey blonde hair. Musician. Dark brown eyes. One tattoo of a moon and star on her right shoulder blade. Dates, but no one serious.

Plays a ranger in the game. Carries a magic bow, boots of spider climb, and a cloak of the bat.

**Danielle 'Danni' Dubois**- 26, 5' 10", 161lbs, body similar to Jes's. Sarcastic but loves her friends. Teacher. Dark, chocolate brown hair, naturally wavy. Navy blue eyes. Tattoos of angel wings on shoulder blades, and a monarch butterfly on her lower back. Pierced bellybutton. Single.

Runs the game, runs an npc cleric. Wears enchanted plate, carries an enchanted mace.

The five Houston girls have been friends for ten years, and gaming together for five years, with these specific characters running for two. They game every Saturday night. Their outlook is 'people probably think we're freaks, or nerds, but hey, we're freaks and nerds with no criminal records, money in the bank, and friends we can count on in any situation'.

-----

Danni opened the door and grinned at Jeslyn. "Happy Birthday."

Jes grinned back, "Sure, be all smug because I'm all old like you are now." She walked in to see the rest of her friends already setting up the game.

Danni snorted. "Please, if 26 is old, then you're in for a long disappointing life." She shut the door and followed the other girl into the room.

"Happy birthday!" the other girls cried out sporadically as they saw her.

"Thanks guys." She answered taking her spot at the table. She'd been waiting for this game all week. Work had been hellish, and she'd had to handle one disaster after another. Guess that's what came from being an RN. The soundtrack to King Arthur was playing in the background. "Okay guys, this is the week Dagonet is supposed to get whacked. We have to figure out a way to save him."

"But can you…" Danni said mysteriously, "Does this group have the power to save the heroic knight?"

"Honey, if ol' Dagonet looked anything like the actor from King Arthur, you're damn skippy we're saving him!" This statement came from Tonia and elicited laughter from all.

"Before we begin we should give Jes her present!" Carly was practically bouncing in her chair.

"My thoughts exactly." Danni said setting an elegantly wrapped jewelers box in front of Jes.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything. This game is enough."

"Shut up and open it." The normally quiet Larissa ordered.

Jes opened the gift slowly resisting the urge to shake it first. She lifted the cover, and then the cotton layer to reveal a set of shined stone dice. "They're beautiful." she whispered. She loved dice. Collected them really. She knew she'd never play with all of the dice she had, but they were making them so pretty these days. This set was beautiful, and she could imagine they were expensive.

"They're from the British Isles." Tonia stroked the dice. "We figured since we were playing this Camelot campaign they seemed appropriate."

"Thanks you guys. I love them. I'm using them tonight!" She made sure to look at each of her friends and she hoped they knew how much she loved each of them. "Let's play!"

(an hour later)

"You travel for a day with no incidents and come upon a group in wagons. They tell you they've crossed the ice and the knights sent to protect them have stayed back to take on the fast approaching Saxon army." Danni described and looked at them for their reactions.

"Fuck that, I'm heading for the knights." Jes stated and looked at the others who were nodding in agreement.

"Ok. You race towards the knights and start to hear the screams of dying men."

"Shit! They've already started shooting, we have to hurry!" Carly said breathlessly.

"You break into the clearing and see a large man with his back to you racing up the ice with his great axe in hand. What do you do?"

"Race to their aid." Larissa added.

The knights seem startled by your appearance but seem to understand you're there to help."

"That's because they can't tell we're women yet." Tonia laughed.

Danni smiled at her. "Okay Jes, roll to see how many rounds until the ice cracks."

Jes picked up her brand new four sided and took a deep breath. "Here goes…" She blew onto it gently and rolled it.

As it hit the table their was a loud crack and a stinging pain flashed through her head. She heard her friends cry out as well and then entered a world of black.


	2. Chapter 2

In what seemed like just a matter of seconds Jes opened her eyes and found herself on horseback standing on the edges of a road near of the large ice covered lake. Her friends were there, and they were also on horseback. The sight in front of them filled them with awe. Eight stood against an army of many. The girls were outfitted as their characters in their D&D game would be.

"What the Hell?" Danni muttered, feeling slightly nauseous.

"What happened?" Carly squeaked.

"Are we in the god-damned movie?" Tonia asked stunned. "Tell me we aren't in the god-damned movie…"

Larissa whispered, "We're in the god-damned movie."

This is some type of hallucination or delusion, Jes thought to herself. The dice were laced with something and when I touched it…

"If it's hallucination how are we all having it?" Danni snapped.

Jes looked at her startled, not realizing she'd spoken out loud. They jumped as a war cry rent the air and they saw a large man running forward with a great axe. "Hallucination or not, real or not, I'm not letting that man die. Not on my fucking watch. If I'm my character, and you're yours then we can save him." she said with grim determination. "Hya!" she spurred her horse into action riding down the slope towards the knights and Guinevere.

Danni looked at the others. "Goddamned code of honor!" and spurred her horse into action as if it came naturally.

Jeslyn heard the others riding after her and was proud. Before reaching the ice she slid off her horse, like a pro she thought to herself, and made certain to keep safe distance from the others so as to distribute the weight on the ice properly. The man she recognized as Arthur looked at her startled, as did the rest of his knights. "Keep firing! You realize he's going to DIE out there?"

"Cover him!" Arthur screamed.

Tonia slid to a halt near Jes and pulled her bow. She grinned at Jes, "Thank God I took quick draw, eh?" She fired without looking and true to her character sheet the bow struck true.

"Larry! Carly!" Jes screamed. Larissa appeared at her side quickly, and Carly wasn't far behind. "Lar, get that man off the ice. Carly, don't you have a little something heavy enough to break the ice?'

Larissa gulped, and Carly nodded enthusiastically. With a twirl, Larissa wrapped her red cloak around her body and vanished with a slight puff of smoke startling the knights near them. A bolt had just sliced into the large man when she appeared next to him, yet still he was slamming the axe into the ice. Larissa squeaked, and heard another squeak coming from her backpack as the axe hit the ice near her.

In the meantime Carly had dug into her beautiful leather bag and pulled out a small carnelian cat. "Hm, I always wondered what it would look like." she breathed in awe. "Chou-sung, I have need of you." Fog spewed up to show a large Bengal tiger. He bumped his head into the petite girl knocking her on her ass. She told him what she needed and he leapt away.

The rest of Arthur and his knights were now backing away from the strange women who'd appeared and were wielding such powerful magic.

"Okay big guy." Larissa smiled nervously and tugged on Dagonet's tunic, "Time to go."

"Flee woman!" He roared at her.

"Damn it!" Larissa stomped her foot. She was getting pissed. She saw Chou-sung coming towards them. "You're fucking shot, and I said it's time to go!" She grabbed on to his waist, swirled the cloak, and they disappeared.

"Okay kids, play time is over. The cat's got it taken care of now." Jes screamed and they began backing up. Chou-sung pawed at the ice where the axe had been cutting, and the cracking was loud for the smaller group to hear. It didn't appear that the Saxons heard though. They were too busy screaming, shooting at the wild animal, and marching forward. As the girls retreated, Tonia, Carly, and Jes continued to fire at the Saxons. Danni was already running towards where Larissa had teleported the wounded man.

The knights seeming to realize the women weren't a threat to them, and wanting to see to Dagonet began retreating as well. The cat broke through the ice and the Saxons began falling through quickly. Carly screamed his name and the great cat disappeared in the same sort of fog he'd come in.

The remainder of the Saxons retreated and the knights and girls found themselves alone. Silence reigned. Larissa held Dagonet on the ground with his head in her lap. She looked up at Jes. "It looks bad."

Jes dropped to the ground and surveyed the wound, her nursing instincts taking over. "It is bad. We need to remove the bolt." She wrapped her hand firmly around the bolt and looked the man in the eyes. "This is going to hurt big guy. It's going to hurt like a bitch." She yanked with all her might, and he screamed. Jes placed her hand on the wound tightly, staunching the flow of blood. "Danni!"

"Shit Jes, I don't know what to do."

"Danni, we all seem to be able to do what we could in the game. You play the Cleric. Try to heal him."

"What if I can't?"

"What if you can?" Her gaze never wavered from her friend's. "Wax on, wax off, Dan. Do it."

Danni nodded once and knelt. She placed both of her hands on the wound and began to pray. A strange tingling sensation flitted over her body and her hands began to heat. A white light burst forth from her and into the man lying on the ground. Jes looked up to find all of the knights with their hands on the hilts of their swords. She stood and faced them with her hands on her own weapons.

"You really don't want to fuck with us." She said softly. "For one thing, I'm PMS'ing, and for another we still don't know why, or how, we came to be here. But we do know that we just saved your knight's ass. So instead of being all suspicious, why don't you all show some mother fucking appreciation!" Her voice had risen to an almost hysterical pitch.

"O-kay." Carly jumped in pulling at Jes's arm. "Let's not antagonize the nice armed men. I'm sure we're just as much a surprise to them, as this whole situation is to us. Et's-lay ot-nay ake-may em-thay ad-may."

Jes almost laughed at her friend speaking in pig latin, until she saw the confusion on the knight's and Guinevere's faces.

Finally Arthur spoke. "Who are you? Where did you come from? You aren't Romans."

"No Doll, we ain't Romans." Tonia sat on a nearby rock. "We're Texans." This caused all of the girls to laugh nervously.

"For the record, this isn't my fault." Carly piped in between chuckles, which caused them all to laugh again. Arthur and his people stared at them.

Danni sighed and stood. "Son of a bitch. It worked." She staggered slightly. "That was a rush. That power soaring through me."

Larissa smiled down at the big man. "See that, you're gonna make it!" Finding herself staring into his blue eyes she stood abruptly making his head smack the ground. "Sorry." she winced.

"We saved Dagonet?" Carly screeched excitedly. All of the girls gave a whoop, and started high-fiving. "Score one for the home team."

"Technically, wouldn't we be the away team?" Larissa asked curiously.

The knights were checking on their friend. Arthur looked at them with tears in his eyes. "How did you do this?"

"She did it." Danni stared at Jes. "You did it."

"No, Danni, you did it."

"There is hardly a scar here." Bors, at least they thought he must be Bors, said in amazement.

"We can rebuild him, make him better, we have that technology." Tonia affected an English accent.

"Tonia, knock it off, let's not scare the big men with sharp objects." Danni admonished.

"Sorry, my bad." Tonia shrugged.

"We need to camp for the night. He needs to rest." Danni told the group. "I don't know how I know, but I do."

Jes nodded. "I agree."

They took some time to make Dagonet comfortable and then stood staring at each other uncomfortably.

Arthur spoke first. "Perhaps we might know your names?"

"Oh." Jes was surprised. "Oh, right. We know you but you don't know us." Arthur's group looked between each other but didn't comment.

"I'm Carly, Carly Andrews. It's a pleasure to meet you all." The petite girl beamed at the group. The girl seemed to have such energy and could hardly stand still.

"Tonia DeMarco." The honey blonde who'd called the women Texans announced from where she was lounging.

When the group looked at her next Larissa gave a slight squeak and moved closer to Jes. "Larissa Jones." She said faintly.

"Daniela Dubois." Danni stood. "But you can call me Danni. While we're here that is."

"I'm Jeslyn Fitzhughes, but you can call me Jes, or Jezzy."

"You say you know who we are?" One of the knights asked in a pompous tone.

Jes looked at them from under her lashes, and grinned. "Why, you're Arthur, and the knights who serve him." She walked up to each man and inspected him then called them each by name. "Bors."

"Tristan"

"Gawain"

"Galahad"

"Guinevere"

"Lancelot"

"and of course we can't forget Dagonet." Jes ended standing next to Danni and Carly.

"Nice job." Danni commended.

"Well I must admit, Galahad and Lancelot gave me a moment of trouble, but I think I picked right in the end." Jes said conversationally. Larissa was busy moving around, setting up camp, and building a fire. Dagonet's eyes followed her every movement.

"So." Arthur was looking at his men, all of whom looked uneasy. "You obviously know who we are, and now we know your names, yet we don't know how you came to be here."

"You don't wanna know." Danni said bluntly, startling the man who was used to being in command.

"Guys, now that the whole Dagonet hub-bub is settled down. Look." Larissa was smiling shyly. A small furry head peaked out of her robes.

"Holy shit Larissa, is that Emmett?" Carly's mouth gaped open.

"Yes!" the redhead cried delighted. The small otter poked his head out farther and chattered at them happily.

"Look, they bring dinner." Bors voice carried.

Larissa's eyes narrowed and she stood at her full height of 5'5", "First person to step near this otter with nefarious intentions is getting a fireball to the face. And don't think I won't do it."

"He teases you milady." Arthur told her giving Bors a look. "Perhaps we should finish making camp?"

Each group chose their own side of the fire and stared at the other from their side. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Jes asked.

"I think so." Carly answered staring at the men.

"Whoever did the casting for King Arthur was brilliant." Danni announced from where she too was staring. Larissa and Tonia nodded.

"Yeah, I've seen them all. Camelot, Excalibur, First Knight…"

"Kid in King Arthur's Court."

Jes looked at Larissa strangely, "Larry, you can't even count that one."

"Oh, but you can count Camelot? A musical? And First Knight was a piece of shit." she shot back.

"Hello, Camelot had Richard Harris, and yes, First Knight was crap, but it shouldn't have been with Sean in it…Anyway," Jes continued, "Whoever did the casting for King Arthur knew their job, and did it well."

Tonia started laughing. "First Knight, wasn't that the one with Richard Gere playing Lancelot?" At Larissa's nod of disgust she laughed harder. "That one sucked so bad."

"Ladies, um, I hate to intrude on your conversation, but could you tell us where you came from?" Arthur asked. He had not understood anything they were talking about. Oh, they were speaking his language, but their topics were strange and seemed insane.

"You don't wanna know." Carly smiled at him.

"Oh, but we do." Lancelot added; his curiosity piqued by not only the lovely ladies in front of him, but of the mention of his name several times.

"Well see Lance, can I call you Lance?" Danni sat back and crossed her legs. "We sort of come from the future, or alternate reality. Not real sure which. We were playing a game, involving your little group, it was Jes's birthday, she rolled her birthday dice, and boom we're here."

"Happy birthday to me."

"So, it's Jes's fault?" Carly said.

"They're mad." This came from Galahad.

"Oh blow me!" Jes snapped and his eyes widened. "And it's not my fault. I said don't get me anything for my birthday, although I did love those dice. The point is; we're here. I'm sure we'll disappear back to where we belong eventually.

"Oh my lord!" Carly sat back stunned. "I didn't get hurt. We were in a battle and I didn't get hurt." All of the girls looked at Danni.

"Oh, as if it's my fault she gets her ass kicked in every session?"

"Ladies…" Arthur interrupted again.

"Oh, right, sorry Arthur."

"How did you come to have the magic?"

"Oh that." Danni and Jes looked at each other. "See, part of the allure of the game we play is that when you defeat the bad guy, or complete your mission, you get rewarded. The magical items are rewards and booty found along the way." Again they all stared at her blankly. "Look, couldn't we just all focus on the fact that we showed up in time, saved your friend, and let it stay at that?"

"I'm just wondering how I'll explain your presence to Bishop Germanius." He tried to be patient.

"That guy's a Dick with a capital D." Larissa snorted derisively. Everyone looked at her stunned. "Oh, sorry." She had the grace to look sheepish.

"HA!" Jes shouted, and it startled everyone. "Now you see why I insisted on those letters of conduct before we started the game. Carly's got them in the bag." Carly started digging.

"Well, I for one am grateful for your arrival. Even if you're all a bit off."All turned to look at Dagonet who was finally fully awake.

"It's good to see you awake and well friend." Arthur smiled.

"It's glad I am to be awake and well." he sighed and made no comment as Larissa clucked over him like a mother hen.

Later that evening most of the others were sleeping as well as could be. The girls lay in a circle with their heads towards each other whispering. "The next battle is against the Saxons at The Wall." Jes spoke very softly. "I don't know exactly how we're changing history, or if we are at all. I mean who knows where we are. The point is though; I want them all to come out of it alive and healthy."

"Think back to the movie. Who fell?" Carly whispered.

"Tristan and Lancelot." Tonia answered.

"Gawain was injured badly, but lived." Larissa chimed in.

Jes thought. "We don't know exactly how it will go this time though. Think about it, Dagonet is alive now. We have to try our best to make sure they all live."

"We all agree on that Jes. I don't think we should tell them what we know." Danni added.

"Why?" Carly chirped.

"Cuz they'll think we're witches and burn us at the stake." Tonia drawled.

"What!" Larissa squealed, and when the men shifted the girls all held their breath. "What do you mean burn us at the stake?" she whispered furiously.

Danni shrugged, "I guess it would be possible, although if they haven't freaked out by now I doubt they will."

The girls didn't speak of something on all of their minds. They didn't speak of what would happen if one of them died. They didn't know what would happen, but hoped that by ignoring the possibility it would keep it away.


	3. Chapter 3

They woke early and the group started their trek to the wall. They were riding in companionable silence, until the normally chipper Carly sighed loudly.

Jes raised her eyebrows at the girl and was rewarded with a sour look. "What was that for?"

"In the movie it seemed a lot quicker." she whined, and her words got the attention of the knights. "I mean they got done on the ice, and then boom they were inside the wall."

"Well Carly dear," Tonia began after seeing Jes shake her head in defeat. "The whole point of that is that it's a movie. They couldn't very well show the voyage home. That would have taken forever, and I wouldn't have gone to see a five hour movie. I was good to sit through Lord of the Rings."

"Wasn't that a movie?" Larissa asked her face scrunched up in question. "The Voyage Home?"

"Star Trek." Danni supplied.

"Oh yeah!" Larissa said brightly as she remembered. "Was that the one with the whales?"

"They're all mad." Lancelot was shaking his head as he spoke to Arthur.

"They are quite odd." Bors added. "Cute, but odd."

"Not really daft, but yes, they speak strange." Gawain agreed.

Tonia curled her lip at them all. "Please, we're nuts because we come from another place? At least we don't fight and kill for a church that protects priests who abuse children!" She ended practically shouting and rode ahead of the group.

"What does she speak of?" Arthur asked with a frown.

Jes stared forward for several moments. Arthur rode on her left, and Lancelot and Galahad rode to her right. "A few years ago people started coming forward, accusing priests of the Catholic Church of molesting them." She could tell they didn't understand. "Children came forward and said the priests had touched them sexually." Jes saw the horror dawn on their faces. "Tonia's family were devout Catholics, still are. Her brother came forward. Their Parrish priest had abused him for years. Anthony killed himself because his family didn't believe him. None except for Tonia."

"The Church came forward and protected their priests. Offered help to them. The priest who'd abused Tony went to a 'rehabilitation' clinic in Rome." Danni laughed derisively. "Tonia turned her back on the Church, and her parents."

The men were silent trying to understand the information given to them. Guinevere spoke. "It isn't hard for me to believe." A bleak look had entered her normally spirited eyes.

"Do you come to take over my job?"

Tonia jumped. So angry she hadn't even noticed the scout, Tristan approach. "Great Ranger I make, I didn't even hear you approach."

"I'm thinking you had other things on your mind."

"This is the adventure of a lifetime. Something impossible; something that should never have happened, but here we are. I should be wishing I was home with a tub of Rocky Road ice cream right now, but I'm just so tickled to be here."

"Rocky Road ice cream?"

"A dessert. Frozen milk with sugar and nuts." she tried to explain.

"So you come from a place that you aren't too fond of?"

Tonia looked at him, "You don't think we're mad?"

"Milady, I do not know if you are mad or not, but I know you are not like women we have ever experienced."

They made camp again that second night with the knights assuring them they would reach The Wall the next day. The girls in armor were pleased to find that they were wearing light leather breeches, and ivory linen blouses underneath. Jes and Danni didn't think they could take another night of trying to sleep in the metal armor. Carly managed to pull soft leather boots out of her bag of holding for Danni and Jes. Larissa removed her cloak and robes to find that she wore a purple linen dress. The robes and cloak, along with the armor, went into the bag. Larissa was busy cooking something in a large pot which Carly had pulled out of her bag. Carly sat next to Tonia and nudged her. "Sing something?"

"What do you want to hear?"

"Metallica." Danni grinned, and was rewarded by a grin from her friend.

With eyes twinkling Tonia began softly, "So close no matter how far, Couldn't be much more from the heart."

"Forever trusting who we are, and nothing else matters…" Jes chimed in. "Never opened myself this way, Life is ours we live it our way, all these words I don't just say…"

Larissa smiled and sang, "And nothing else matters…Trust I seek and I find in you, every day for us something new. Open mind for a different view, and nothing else matters…"

All five girls sang the chorus together. "Never cared for what they do…never cared for what they know, but I know."

Each girl sang a line of the song until the end of it.

"I've never heard anything like it." Gawain spoke softly. "You do us great honor singing for us."

Carly snorted trying not to laugh, "I've never heard anyone say it was an honor to hear me sing."

The lion of a man looked at her under his lashes, "Oh indeed Lady, a great honor indeed."

Carly blushed and started fidgeting. Larissa looked up from stirring. "It's ready."

Everyone was silent while they ate her hastily thrown together soup. "I will never again tease you for taking every spice or extra food item in the player's handbook." Jes promised.

Larissa smiled smugly, "I TOLD you salt, spices, nuts, and raisins would come in handy one day!"

"Your husband is a lucky man indeed." Dagonet sighed with some reverence as he finished his third helping.

She snorted. "Please. I'm not married."

"Not married?" The men had begun to look at each other again.

"You have to have been dating to get married." Jes laughed, "Oh, and it normally helps if you like a guy."

"I can't even remember my last date." Danni sighed.

"I do." Tonia grinned. "I went out with Vince Thomas."

"You didn't?" Carly giggled.

They had the men's rapt attention now, even Guinevere seemed interested. "I did. It was two weeks ago. I hadn't been out in awhile and I was visiting my cousin Joey. Vince was there and asked me out."

"Where'd you go?" Jes leaned forward.

"He took me to the Three Stooges marathon at the old Roxy movie theater."

"Oh dear God in heaven." Danni muttered. "You hate the Three Stooges."

"Yes, yes I do."

"I remember my last date." Carly chirped. "It was with one of the dancers I auditioned with for that Irish revival."

"Oh Carly no." Danni groaned.

"Yep, he was gay." She sighed.

Galahad was frowning. "What's wrong with that? Wouldn't you rather be with a happy man?"

Jes snickered, "No sweetie, he wasn't a happy man. Well, I mean, he could have been happy, but that's not what she meant."

At his look of confusion Carly took pity, "We both ended up looking at other men's bottoms."

All the men shifted a bit uncomfortably as they began to understand. Dagonet looked at Larissa, "And what of you of Lady Larissa? Surely there is one man in the masses that you've graced with your affections?"

"The last guy I went out with took me to dinner and started telling me what I should and shouldn't eat." She frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he decided I was too big."

Dagonet frowned, "You barely reach my ribs."

"No," she smiled. "He thought I weighed too much. I mean, he's right I'm fat…" She jumped as Danni smacked her on the back of her head, glared at the taller girl and continued, "But it wasn't any of his business."

"Tell 'em what you did." Carly looked mischievous.

When the men looked at her, Larissa blushed. "I ordered the biggest dessert possible and finished every bit while he stared horrified."

"Good for you Larry." Danni smiled proudly. "My last date was with Tad Hopkins three months ago. He picked me up, took me to dinner, spent the entire evening talking to me about setting up an IRA account, and then dropped me off at home."

"Spicy." Tonia teased.

Danni grinned wickedly, "Yeah, I could barely handle the excitement. I'll never go out with another financial planner as long as I live."

"It is hard for me to believe that none of you ladies is betrothed." Gawain was shaking his head in amazement. None of the girls had looked at Jes.

"And what of you?" Galahad asked noticing this.

She looked up with a faintly bitter expression, "My friends are being kind to me. I came close to getting married once."

"You don't have to talk about it Jes." Carly threw an angry look at Galahad.

"It's fine Carly. I dated Mark for about four years, we were engaged the last year of that." A far away look had come into her eyes. "He was a doctor at the hospital I work in."

"What is a doctor? And hospital?" Lancelot asked.

"A doctor is like a healer, a highly skilled healer. A hospital is a large building where the sick go to get treated, and hopefully to get well."

"Did your Mark die there?" Dagonet inquired softly.

"No. I caught Mark boffing one of the orthopedics nurses in the linen closet on the fourth floor of St. Mary's Hospital about six months ago."

"Boffing?" Bors was perplexed.

"I believe she means tupping." Lancelot's eyes hadn't left her face.

"Right, tupping, guess you'd know all about that, eh sport? Turns out Mark 'tupped' quite a few of the other nurses at St. Mary's, and a few interns." A sneer flit across her lovely face. "Needless to say the wedding was off."

"Because he tupped another wench?" Bors asked.

"Precisely." Danni answered. "Where we're from, when you're in a relationship with someone, especially a serious relationship, you don't mess around with someone else unless it's mutually agreed upon by you and your significant other."

"That's intriguing." Guinevere was even more interested in these women.

"Oh, don't get us wrong. There are a lot of people out there that cheat. That's what we call it when you're with one person and you tup another; we call it cheating." Tonia added.

"I did have one date after Mark and I broke up." Jes offered. Now everyone was interested seeing as she hadn't shared the information with her friends. "It was with another doctor at the hospital. Not one of the residents, just a consultant."

"Do tell." Danni ordered, a little miffed at not being told before.

"It was a few weeks ago. He asked me right after my shift. We went to dinner and he drove me home. Walked me to the door, and kissed me. I let him kiss me. It was pleasant, nothing big. Then he grabbed my ass, and I told him no thanks."

"It's a lovely ass." Lancelot grinned.

Jes shook her head and sighed, "But it's mine, and unless I give you permission to touch it. You're safer not touching."

"What'd you do Jes?" Larissa was leaning forward in interest.

"Well, I told him no thanks and he told me, you aren't going to believe this, he told me 'But I bought you dinner.'"

"It sounds to me as if the men where you are from are daft." Galahad said in disgust. "If a woman is willing she lets you know it."

"Shhh!" Danni admonished. "I wanna know what happened."

"I told him to piss off. He grabbed my breast. I broke his nose." Jes finished quickly.

"You broke a full grown man's nose?" Arthur asked incredulous.

"I've taken self defense classes. I was in my sexy first-date dress too." She said smugly.

"The silvery one that with slits up the sides?" Carly squealed, and clapped when Jes nodded. "It's impossible to find good men these days. They're all gay, married, or Amish."

"Or criminals." Danni added.

"You wound us dear ladies." Gawain said with a put upon look.

Tonia smiled at him, "There aren't any knights in shining armor anymore where we come from. The only place to find them is in books, movies…"

"Or your dreams." Jes finished.

Larissa smiled softly, "Or a game around a tabletop with friends who won't let you down, and the men are always romantic and gallant."

"Perhaps you were just born in the wrong time." Galahad spoke very softly.

"Why Galahad, it almost sounded as if you believe us." Danni looked startled.

He just shrugged and looked down at his boots.

Arthur cleared his throat. "You must be careful when we get inside the Wall. The Roman soldiers will look upon you as objects, not people. The letters of conduct will help you, but they will look for the weaknesses. I am not saying you are weak." He soothed when he saw the reaction his words brought. "We will try to watch over you while you are there, but I cannot guarantee we will always be there. You are indeed unlike other women, and that will act as a beacon to these men. They will look at your beauty and want to take."

"Then I'm safe." Larissa joked weakly.

"Nay Lady, you are not. They will see you as the easiest to obtain. Not only are you lovely and soft, but you are gentle." Dagonet corrected her. "It is the same with the fair Carly."

"No one will lay a hand on my friends. I'll make sure of that." Jes said angrily. She stood and stalked away.

"Jeslyn has this code she lives by. You'd probably all understand it with the whole knight thing." Danni explained in the shocked silence. "It's almost like a code of honor, or a code to protect. She's like it in every game we play."

"It's true. I've never had one of my characters die." Carly realized.

"None of YOU have, Jezzy always makes the ultimate sacrifice, and to be perfectly honest, it breaks a dungeon master's heart sometimes." Danni said in disgust.

"What does this mean, 'ultimate sacrifice'?" Galahad asked.

"Well, I mean, keep in mind it's only a game, but ultimate sacrifice means what it sounds like. She sacrifices her characters life, normally doing some stupid shit, to make sure everyone else lives."

"Back to this game. What exactly does it mean? Like dice?" Gawain asked.

"Sort of. Dice are involved. We have paper and on the paper our characters are written down along with all of their possessions." Larissa educated the men. "And our abilities. Like how well we ride, or how we do with a sword, or a bow. Then the DM, or Danni, makes up a story and our characters have things to accomplish."

"Wait." Guinevere interrupted. "Are you trying to tell us that until yesterdayTonianever used a bow? And none of yourode a horse?" The disbelief was evident in her voice.

Danni leaned forward and looked at each of them. "That's precisely what we're telling you."

Jes took a deep breath. She had to keep her cool, but this whole thing was catching up to her. She truly felt that it was her fault they were there, and she knew that what Arthur was saying was true. He was trying to help. She knew that, but it didn't help. Jes wouldn't let anything happen to her friends.

"He didn't mean to frighten you." The quiet voice came from her right nears some trees.

"Yes he did." She said looking at Tristan.

He nodded slightly. "Perhaps he did, but it wasn't out of malice."

"I know." She assured him. "You don't have to watch me; I'm not going to poison the horses or steal anything."

He looked surprised. "Those thoughts didn't occur to me. I was merely making sure you were safe."

"I can take care of myself."

"Your friends say until this time you've never even used a sword."

"I haven't."

"How do you know you can now?"

"Try me." Before she'd finished talking his blade was swinging down on her. She'd pulled her blade from the scabbard at her side without thinking, and parried the blow. Jes spun low, and her left hand felt naked without the short sword in it. "Nice." She grinned.

Tristan grinned back and moved in again with a jab. Jes knocked his blade away and sliced the back of his hand lightly drawing blood. He acknowledged the hit with a nod. The other knights having heard the sound of swords clashing ran towards them but stopped at the sight. Jes's friends weren't far behind.

"Are they just playing?" Larissa whispered fearfully.

"I think so Lady Larissa." Dagonet murmured.

"Tristan should finish this quick enough." Galahad said confidently.

"Then why is Tristan the one bleeding." Danni smirked.

Jes didn't hear anything being said on the sidelines. She felt as if she'd been doing this dance for her whole life. She and Tristan moved back and forth, their blades flashing out now and again to clash and bounce. Not once had he struck her, yet she'd drawn blood three times now. Jes didn't know if he was toying with her, but she felt exhilarated with the fight.

Tristan moved quickly and charged her. Jes slid and dropped to her back, and the men cheered thinking their scout had gotten the better of her. As he went to tower over her prone body, she shoved her foot into his stomach and pushed up. His breath flew out in a whoosh and he flew over her body and into the ground behind. She flipped herself up into standing position and moved to his sprawled body with her sword in her hand. She stood over him and heard the sound of weapons being drawn behind her. She looked quickly and saw the armed knights on one side, and her girls on the other. Sweet Larissa had pulled her wand of fireballs and looked like she was going to puke. Jes looked back down at Tristan and saw respect in his eyes. She extended her hand and he reached up and took it. Jes pulled the man to his feet.

"Yes." He said looking down at her. "I do believe you can take care of yourself and your friends. But does it hurt to have friends to help?" So saying he walked back towards the men who'd begun to put away their weapons.

Tristan sat slightly away from the group when Danni approached him with her hands on her hips. He looked up at her blankly. "Your hands." She stated pointing to the cuts.

"They are fine."

"No. They aren't. I'm sure there are all types of dreadful infections you can get in this godforsaken time."

"They're fine."

Danni's eyes narrowed. "Hands!" she snapped. His eyes widened slightly and he lifted his hands to her. She muttered and began coating them with a salve she'd found in her backpack. The other men chuckled, and she turned her electric blue eyes on them. They sobered quickly.

"I think this is the first time Tristan's been bested by two people in one night, and women at that." Lancelot teased.

Tristan's face formed into a scowl, and Danni frowned.

"Lancelot's just jealous that the girls are touching you and not him Tristan." Jes said sweetly. Lancelot threw her a dark look.

"If you'd wanted to 'spar' Lady, you need only have said the word. I could show you all sorts of sport." He said innuendo heavy in his voice.

"Oh, sorry Lance, I don't think you'd be 'up' to the task of sparring with me. And really, I have no interest in weapons used so often, and by so many." Jes said in an innocent tone.

Gawain and Galahad snickered at this, Dagonet, Arthur and Tristan just smiled, and Bors outright guffawed. Lancelot's mouth snapped shut.

Everyone settled down to sleep shortly after, with the girls taking up their circle of whispering again.

Larissa looked at Jes. "What's up with you and Tristan?"

"Nothing." She answered.

Tonia nodded. "Good."

"There an interest there Tonia?" Danni asked.

"Yes, and as far as I'm concerned my goal is to get that boy into bed before we disappear back to our own time." She whispered with a naughty grin.

"I wish I was brave enough to go for Dagonet, he's dreamy." Larissa sighed.

Danni and Jes looked at Carly. "Spill it." Danni ordered.

"It's that Gawain, all that hair. That man is sexy." Their little friend almost growled.

"This is pathetic. We get sent back in time and everyone's going boy crazy?" Jes laughed softly.

"You can't tell me you don't think they're all gorgeous?" Danni said.

"No, I can't tell you that, because they are. It's like d&d nerd heaven."

As Danni would have said in one of her games, the next morning they reached their destination without incident. Germanius inspected their letters of conduct closely, but could say nothing else. Germanius might have questioned Arthur about the women, but if so Arthur never spoke of it. The girls were invited to the area of the keep where Arthur and his people lived. They were in high spirits having received their own letters of conduct. They made their way to the area where the men were after changing out of their armor, and it seemed as if eyes were following them. Jes noticed Roman soldiers leering openly.

"Lady." The voice came from behind them. "Could you heal Lucan's arm?" Dagonet asked Danni beseechingly.

"Jes?" Danni asked unsure.

Jes dropped to the ground at the boy's feet making her his height. "Lucan, could I look at your arm?" She spent several minutes studying it, and stood again. "It's not healing properly because it was never set after it was broken. Having Danni heal it will make it useless to the boy in the future." She explained to the group.

Dagonet looked sorrowful thinking they couldn't help. "What do you suggest Jes?" Danni asked.

Larissa stopped Dagonet from walking away, and motioned for him to listen to Jeslyn. "Well, it'll hurt at first, but if we re-break the arm, then you could heal it up good as new."

"I'm brave." Lucan told them.

Larissa laid her hand upon his silky hair. "I'm sure you are, but wouldn't you rather not have to stay awake for that? You could go to sleep for a short while, wake up and all would be well."

"Would this be possible?" Dagonet asked the shy girl.

"Yes."

Jes, Danni, Larissa, Dagonet, and Lucan went into one of the sleeping rooms. Some of the men, drawn by curiosity followed and stood in the doorway. Gawain and Galahad stood watching silently.

"Larry, how are you going to do this?" Jes asked.

"Sleep is a radius spell."

Larissa nodded, "Yes, but the sleeping drought in my backpack isn't a radius spell. Remember I got six of them when we cleared out the wizard's tower?"

"Brilliant, she's truly brilliant." Jes said and gave Larissa a smacking kiss on the cheek.

"Now, Lucan, I'm not real sure what this tastes like, but if you drink it, you'll be sleeping for 2-die-4 rounds." She glared at Danni who just shrugged. "So basically, a few hours."

They watched as the boy drank the potion and drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Okay kids, this is the bad part." Jes said grimly. "I have to break the arm at the same spot. It's gonna take all my strength, and make a loud, sickening noise. Those with queasy stomachs are not going to want to stay. Dagonet, could you hold his shoulders down for me?" The man nodded at her. "If you boys are just gonna watch, you can help. Gawain, hold his legs. Galahad, would you please fill that bowl with clean water." The men did her bidding and she was ready.

Tears streamed down her face as she thought of the pain the boy had suffered, and she thanked God that Larissa had been able to put the boy out for this. Jeslyn took a deep breath, grabbed the boy's arm, and yanked with all her might as she'd done several times before at the hospital. With a loud crack the bone broke, but the boy stayed under. Jes moved quickly putting the bone in the proper placement, and sweating, she stepped back. "Danni."

The brunette stepped forward and laid her hands upon the now properly set arm. Within moments it was done, and the group left the healed boy sleeping peacefully.

"It is indeed a gift that you were sent to us." Dagonet spoke to them with reverence in his eyes.

Jes looked at the streets around her, and turned and met Danni's eyes. "I think the gift was for us." Jes said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guess I should have said it from the beginning. I don't own anyone but my five girls. I borrowed Dust in the Wind from the musical group Kansas. I know it's the second song I've used in my story, but to me music says a lot, the lyrics, the sounds. So I like to incorporate it when it means something.**

Gawain showed Danni, Larissa, and Jes to several rooms where they could clean up and sleep. The others had already been, and headed out to the tavern area. He pointed them in that direction and took his leave. Someone had left them clothing to change into. Several large tubs were in the room and filled with steaming water laced with lavender. To the girls it felt luxurious.

Larissa's gown was white and flowing. It had an empire waistline, cinching under her breasts, and flowing loosely over her hips. Gold threading embroidered the squared neckline, the ends of her belled sleeves, and the hem. Small gold slippers completed her outfit. Her hair once clean and dry curled naturally to a little past her shoulders, and her friends threaded several daisies in her hair. She stood frowning into the mirror. "I look like a virgin sacrifice."

Danni's dress was deep red velvet. It was a simple dress and the sleeves tapered to a vee at her wrists. It curved in at the waist with a sweetheart neckline and fit her body perfectly. Dainty silver slippers adorned her feet. Wrapped in the dress had been a hammered silver circlet. Jes helped her fit it over her chocolate brown waves of hair. "I don't even know what I look like."

Jes turned to her clothing. Her clothing was different from both Danni, and Larissa's. The top was short, fine white linen that fell off of her shoulders and cinched at her ribcage. Over that was a black well-worn leather corset that laced up the front. Only a small portion of the white linen showed above the black leather. There were matching black leather leggings, and when she pulled them on they rode low on her tanned hips and molded her muscular legs like a second skin. A black and silver dagger belt crossed the waist of the leggings adding a touch of light to all the black. Knee high leather boots with silver buckling completed the outfit, and she left her long moonlight blonde hair down and unhindered. All of the leather was buttery soft and supple. Her outfit wasn't girly like the others, but it was utterly feminine and the silver fairy-dragon belly button piercing twinkled as the light hit it.

"You look wicked." Larissa whispered.

"You look beautiful." She said looking at her friends. "Both of you. I can only imagine what Tonia and Carly look like."

"Where'd these clothes come from?" Danni asked curiously.

Jes was shaking her head, but Larissa gasped. "Our shopping trip!" When the others just stared at her she continued. "You remember about a year ago we cleaned out the wizard's tower?"

"Oh yeah," Jes was remembering. "We took some of our reward and bought clothing." She smiled remembering how they'd been such girls, giggling and talking about the outfits they'd buy for their characters. They'd bought several outfits if she was recalling it right.

The door to their room flung open and Carly ran inside laughing. Their petite friend was in a teal gown very similar to Danni's except there was silver embroidery all through it. The color of the gown matched the tips of her hair. She wore black slippers, and a silver circlet made out of tiny silver ivy leaves. "Wow, look at you guys! Isn't it cool that I found the clothes in my bag?"

The four girls left the rooms and headed for the tavern. Tonia was sitting on a make shift with a lute singing old love songs. She wore a blousy amber colored linen top, deep brown corset that went to her waist, and leather leggings to match. Her abundance of honey hair was caught up in a topknot with tendrils escaping to frame her face. No one had yet noticed the other girls entering the tavern. Currently Arthur, Guinevere, and his people were the only people. His people were not only comprised of his valiant knights but also Vanora and her brood, as well as several other families, serving wenches, and the serfs he'd saved from Marius.

Tonia was lost in the music, and she started on a song they knew only too well. "I close my eyes, Only for a moment, then the moment's gone. All my dreams, Pass before my eyes, a curiosity. Dust in the wind… All they are is dust in the wind"

"She's gonna cry." Larissa whispered. The tavern was completely focused on the singer.

"No she's not." Jes knew her voice wasn't as good as Tonia's but it wasn't horrid. She took up the next verse and strode forward looking only at Tonia. "Same old song, Just a drop of water in an endless sea. All we do, Crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see. Dust in the wind…All we are is dust in the wind, ohh." Tonia smiled at her with thanks in her dark brown eyes. Jeslyn cupped Tonia's face in her hands, "Now, don't hang on, Nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky. It slips away, And all your money won't another minute buy. Dust in the wind… All we are is dust in the wind, All we are is dust in the wind. Dust in the wind… Everything is dust in the wind…Everything is dust in the wind." Jes kissed the top of Tonia's head and glanced up. Her eyes were caught and held by eyes that were so dark they were almost black. Her heart sped up and she had to remind herself to breathe. There was something predatory in the way he was staring at her.

Several of the musicians behind them started playing a lively tune and the two girls joined the large party. Gawain was telling a bawdy joke, and everyone was laughing.

"Where do you learn such lovely songs?" Tristan's quiet voice came from beside her.

Tonia looked at the dark eyed man. "I know all kinds of songs. Music was always one of my favorite things. My brother and I used to go to every concert it was possible to go to."

"I do not believe you mean the concert of which I understand." He grinned slightly.

"No probably not. What I mean is where musical groups put on a show, and a lot of people go and listen." He nodded in understanding. "I sang in the choir at church, and now I sing for a living."

He stared at her and she was unable to read his expressions on his face. "I should go and check the battlements." He said softly. Tristan stood staring down at her, and slowly extended his hand to her. She put her hand in his and he helped her to her feet, and led her from the room.

"Did it hurt?" Galahad asked. Jes lifted her eyebrow at him from across the table. She had been drinking deeply of some of their mead. Currently Gawain, Galahad, and Lancelot were sitting on one side of the table. Jes, Carly, and Danni sat across from them. Arthur, Guinevere, Bors and Vanora sat on one end, and Dagonet and Larissa were at the other. "The metal through your stomach. Did it hurt?"

Jes leaned back on the table behind her showing off her taut midriff and exposing the dragon ring. "Only stung for a minute. Danni's got infected."

"You have one as well?" he asked the brunette.

She leaned forward lazily blinking at him. "Yup."

"Might I ask what it is?"

"It's a butterfly." She grinned. "It's all better now. Jeslyn has a tongue stud too."

"What is a tongue stud?" Lancelot was staring at the small silver dragon.

She waited until he looked at her and she licked her lips. It was fun being naughty, especially since she knew what a slut he was. The boy had probably bedded every woman in this joint. Jes stuck her tongue out to show him the small purple ball on the end of the silver tongue barbell. She ran her tongue up to where the ball caught on the outside of her even white teeth, hell the braces had to have been worth something right? She'd chosen the ball because it was the exact color of her eyes; a deep soft purple like that of a pansy.

His eyes caught hers again, and again she found her heartbeat speeding up to be caught in those inky depths. No, this wasn't going to happen. She might enjoy teasing him, but she wouldn't let him affect her. She looked at him with scorn in her eyes and deliberately looked away.

Larissa sighed. The ale was going to her head and she hadn't even had that much to drink. Dagonet sat next to her and kept looking at her when he thought she wasn't looking. If she wasn't mistaken he'd even glanced at her chest. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but hoped him looking at her would be good.

"You must have a great many customs very different from ours." He spoke quietly in his gruff voice.

She smiled up at him. "I suppose so."

"Like the pierced flesh. Even your ears have baubles in them." he touched one of her dangling star earrings with the tip of his finger. She shivered slightly as it grazed the tender flesh of her ear. "My apologies Lady." he frowned and looked away.

"Why apologize?" she said not understanding.

"I touched you without your permission. It was ungentlemanly of me."

"No, I liked it." she blurted. Larissa reached over and took his large hand in her two smaller ones. She rubbed her soft cheek against his calloused fingers lightly and was please to see his blue eyes darken.

"So lovely." he told her with sincerity shining in his eyes.

"I want to dance." Danni announced to the table.

"Well then lady, you should dance." Lancelot smiled at the pretty woman, and standing, offered her his arm. She winked at Jes and headed out to dance with him.

Galahad heaved a big sigh, and Jes looked at him. His eyes followed Danni's every move.

"Well you're a horse's arse." Gawain shoved him.

"How?"

"Letting du Lac take her out there. He'll be tupping her within the hour, and you'll lose your chance."

"What would you know about it?" Galahad said scathingly.

Gawain stood and took Carly's hand. "I'm not a horse's arse." He swatted Carly on the bottom, eliciting giggles from the girl, and the two headed to a darkened corner.

Jeslyn watched as Galahad's handsome jaw clenched and unclenched. She had to admit, the thought of Danni sleeping with Lancelot bothered her. She didn't want to explore those feelings, but she felt bad for the man across from her. "I doubt she'd sleep with him." she said conversationally.

He looked to startled to see her there, and she realized he'd forgotten her. Well, wasn't that flattering? "My apologies milady, my thoughts were elsewhere."

"Yeah, I know." Jes stood and sighed. "Come on Galahad. I'm gonna take pity on you."

"Pardon?"

"Stand up. You're going to dance with me, and before the hour's up Danni will be dancing in your arms." she stretched. "Unless you'd prefer to see her stay on Lancelot's arm."

He stood quickly and moved to her side. "But won't that leave Lancelot with you?"

"No. Lancelot will have to find a serving wench to quench any thirst he might have this fine evening." she snapped. "Let's do this."

A lively step started as soon as they got to the floor, and Danni saw her and raised an eyebrow regarding Galahad. Jes sensed something hot in the gaze and almost smiled. Oh yes, this wasn't going to be easier than she'd thought. She shook her head slightly, and inclined it toward Danni. Danni's eyes widened for a moment and then she smiled wider. Jes and Danni picked up the steps for the new song easily, and it seemed that everyone dancing knew it. The men would pass their partners on to the next man to twirl and spin, and soon Jes was laughing. She was dizzy from the alcohol, but moved well. Somehow, though she'd tried to avoid it, she ended up in Lancelot's arms. Jes found herself staring up into his brown eyes and saw the confusion in his mirroring her own. Where their skin touched a tingling spread, and it was warm and pleasing.

Remembering where she was Jes took a step backwards her eyes never leaving his. She shook her head once, turned, and fled. She made her way to the stables and put her hot face against the soft fur of the steed that she'd arrived on.

"What is this?"

She stiffened. He'd followed her. Jes didn't answer.

He approached and she felt his hand stroke down her silky moonlit hair. "What is this that I would feel for you?" his voice ripped at her with the confusion, and anger in it.

"I don't know." she told him truthfully, and turned to face him. "I don't know."

Lancelot moved closer to her. "Now I've touched you it's like my flesh begs me to touch again. Have you bewitched me?"

"I don't have that kind of power." she whispered. Before she'd finished speaking his hands had come up to her face and pulled her in. His lips closed on hers and she couldn't think any longer. Jes buried her hands in his thick curling, chestnut hair and sighed opening her mouth to his. He took the opening and his tongue danced into her mouth. One of his hands held her head, and the other wound around her waist pulling her closer. "Stop." she almost sobbed.

He let her go and stepped backwards. It seemed as if they stared at each other for ages.

Her lips felt swollen from his kisses, and all she wanted was to be held by him, and kissed some more. Figures, she thought bitterly, I'd find the man of my frigging dreams in an alternate reality based on a frigging fairytale. "I'm not the kind of girl who has one night stands."

"I know not what that means, but am sure it is not complimenting to me or my character." his jaw was tightening with anger.

"No, I guess not. But from what I know of your character it's the truth."

"You're a beautiful woman, a leader, and a healer. It's natural I find you desirable."

"You're a hound."

"Pardon?" Anger lit his eyes making her take a step back.

"You. In my realm you were a great lover of women. Seems like you're one here too." she saw him blush and continued. "There was one in particular, a married woman whom you loved. A woman who married your best friend. It tore apart a kingdom, but I can see why you loved her."

Lancelot blanched. "You speak of Guinevere?" He did find the woman beautiful, but hadn't thought another second of her since the blonde woman had appeared. "Guinevere is a beautiful woman, and perhaps in your world that happened, but we're in my world now." He took her by the shoulders and shook her lightly. "I haven't looked at her since you appeared. She can't hold a candle to you. Not to your beauty, or your bravery."

"I'll bet you say that to all the girls." she said bitterly.

"I see." he let her go and took a step back. "This isn't about me, but about yourself, and your love, Mark."

"No!" she denied.

"Oh yes. The man treated you ill, and now you will punish all men for it." Lancelot smiled grimly, "Goodnight Lady Jeslyn." He turned and strode away and she watched him go.

"Do you think Lady Jes was angry at being left with Lancelot?" Galahad asked with Danni dancing in his arms. The blonde woman had made it happen. He had much to thank her for.

"Hmmm, yeah, probably a little." Danni sighed and snuggled closer. "But to tell the truth there's something there, between them. I just think Jes might be a little stubborn about it."

"Well that won't be good." He pulled her closer.

"What do you mean?" she asked twirling one of his curls around her finger.

"Well, Lancelot has quite a temper, although he keeps it in check the majority of the time."

She looked at him with a worried expression and seconds later the tavern door slammed open. Lancelot stormed in knocking a chair over in his wake. He sat at a table heavily and grabbed the closest tankard of ale. He rubbed his hand over his face and muttered something, curses if she wasn't mistaken. Where was Jes? Oh shit.

Danni pulled away and moved quickly to Lancelot, bumping into Arthur and Guinevere in deep conversation. "Where's Jezzy?" She asked loudly. He just looked at her and she saw the anger in his eyes. "Damn it Lancelot where is Jezzy!"

Galahad had approached behind her, and Arthur and Guinevere were now paying attention. "She was at the stables." he growled angrily.

"Were there Romans around?" Danni was starting to panic.

"I don't know." he told her.

"Did you fight? Did you and she have a fight?"

"YES! We fought. She's probably off soaking her hot head!"

"You left her out there? On her own? She'll think she can handle anything Lancelot, anything! And she's out there in that outfit with god knows how many Roman scum!" Danni spun on her heel and ran from the tavern with several people following closely.

Jes tried to control her temper, but it was boiling. What she needed to do was go to bed. She would just need to make sure and avoid Lancelot in the future. She was walking back to her chambers slowly, hoping to calm down.

"Well, look what we have here."

She looked up to find three Romans leering at her from a doorway. Jes ignored them and continued walking. "Aren't you the wench with Artorius and his so called knights?" What looked to be the youngest of the three sauntered towards her cutting off her route.

Jes stopped and relaxed herself.

"What? Think you're too good to talk to soldiers?" The largest man of the group shoved her shoulder, but not hard enough to knock her down.

"I think you boys need to go home and sleep it off for the night." she said calmly.

"You offering to keep us company wench?" The first man asked, and ran his hand along her ass. Jes held her ground. "Oh, she's a cold one boys."

"Is that right? You need us to warm you up?" The large man said.

"I'm leaving now." She took a step to the side, and was stopped by the young one.

"We ain't done having our fun yet." he leered.

Without warning the large man slammed his arms around her. Jes used the man's body as leverage kicking out and breaking the young man's nose. He dropped screaming to the ground. The man who'd first spoken to her yelled and slammed his fist into her side. Jes felt something crack a little and gasped. She slammed her foot down on the large man's instep and was pleased to feel something break, and him scream.

"Is that yelling?" Danni sobbed. A shrill whistle pierced the air.

"This way." Arthur roared. "Tristan has spotted them."

Jes had managed to snap the knee cap of the third man, but not before he'd backhanded her. Now the large man and the young one were moving towards her with death in their eyes. She crouched her silver daggers in her hands. "Come on fuckers." she panted.

They both rushed her and one of her daggers sank into flesh, the other was knocked away and flew out of her hand. The large man had her down and on her back. She tried to bring her knee up, but he blocked and laughed. A high keening was coming from the young man, she thought she'd managed to pierce his femoral artery in his groin. The large man had her by her shoulders and was leaning towards her; his spittle dropping onto her face. She could feel where his fingers cut into her flesh and knew there would be marks. Not that it would matter when she was raped and dead.

Suddenly the weight of the man was gone in a blur of movement. She sat up and was surprised to find Lancelot slamming the man into the wall. With a loud cry he slammed his fist into the man's gut. Danni and Guinevere moved to Jes and helped her stand. Lancelot was still holding the man, and it looked like his arm was cutting the man's breathing off. As much as Jes wanted the man to die, she couldn't let Lancelot do it. She moved over to him quickly. Arthur and Galahad were trying to pull him off the man, and she could hear guards approaching now.

"Lancelot!" she cried. "Stop, please." He looked at her and she saw the fury in his eyes. "Stop. I'm okay." She saw his jaw clench, and with one final shove he dropped the larger man to the ground where he sat hacking, hopefully hacking up a frigging lung.

Lancelot raised a trembling hand to her bottom lip and wiped gently. "There's blood." his voice was strained and gruff. Never had he wanted to kill a man as badly. As soon as he'd seen the oaf on top of Jeslyn the fury that had gripped him was fierce. She moved closer to him sensing that he needed it, and he forgot his earlier anger towards her. His hands instinctly grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. "They marked you."

"Shhh." she soothed. "It's okay. It's all over now." Jes brushed his hair off his forehead.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bishop Germanius was furious. Three of his men lay injured on the ground. "Artorius was this your men's doing?" He hoped he could lay the blame at their feet. Then he could strip their new freedom from them.

"No." Jes spoke boldly.

"No Jeslyn." Lancelot whispered. "He'll have you killed."

Jes smiled at him gently. "Baby, you haven't seen my poker face yet." She met Danni's eyes and winked. Danni nodded slowly. She understood what Jes was doing.

Arthur felt dread invading him because there was no way out of this.

"It was not Artorius or his men's fault." She strode forward leaving the blood smeared on her face, and making sure he saw the marks on her arms. He blanched when he saw her. The rest of the knights and girls had run up to the gathering crowd. "It seems Bishop Germanius that you don't seem to have control over your men. And it seems neither does God."

"Lady," he stuttered to the shock of all of Arthur and his knights. "What is the meaning of this."

"I was adjourning to my chambers after checking on my steed. These men accosted me."

The Bishop gasped and stared at his men. "I told them, I told them all to leave you and your ladies alone Lady."

"Which brings me back to the question of whether or not you have true control. I was able to defend myself against two of the men, and broke the third's foot. But if Sir Lancelot had not shown up, well," Jes leaned very close to the Bishop and whispered in his ear for him alone to hear. Two tears rolled down his face. She leaned back and tilted her head to the side. "I suggest you see to your men Germanius." Jes deliberately left off the title of Bishop, and he noticed. His adam's apple bobbed up and down and he nodded.

She turned her back on him and strode to the waiting group. Lancelot had composed himself by the time she'd turned, but wouldn't look at her. She looked at Arthur, and saw curiosity in his eyes. "Ladies."

Her friends broke away from the group and followed after her closely. As she left she heard Germanius apologizing to Lancelot and Arthur, then he ordered his guards to take the three soldiers.

Once back in their chambers she stared out the window at the night sky. "I was coming back here." she said faintly.

Carly had ordered a bath drawn, and proceeded with help from Larissa to get her cleaned up and into her linen nightshift. It was more of a robe really, having only one small fastening in the front. Danni watched, worried at the expression on Jes's face.

"I was behaving and they stopped me."

"What did you and Lancelot fight about?" Danni asked.

Jes tensed. "I was hurtful to him. He called me on it, and was right. I think it best to avoid him."

"That's stupid." Tonia said from the bed she lounged on next to Guinevere, who seemed to become more a part of their group as time passed. "Whatever between you two is strong."

"It's that way for all of us." Carly said in an unusually serious tone. When they kept looking at her she continued. "Haven't you noticed. It's like as soon as they touch you that's it. I don't know. It's like magic. Gawain touched me and I swear I felt flames spread through me, and I'm not just talking about lust."

Larissa nodded. "It's like this is the real reason we came here. To be with these men, in this time."

Jes sat on the edge of the bed and Tonia brushed her hair for her.

"How did you handle Germanius?" Arthur said from the doorway, his knights close behind him filing into the room.

Jes looked at Danni. "Everything else about your game is here. Everything, including the clothes we bought in previous campaigns. When I begged and pleaded for those letters of conduct to get us through the toughest of Roman red tape, you hemmed and hawed, but gave in finally because you didn't want to deal with the political bullshit. I was so pleased I read what you'd written up. I think you used an example from the book. The example you used was for the highest authority approved by Rome itself."

"I didn't pay that close attention." Danni smiled faintly.

"Why would you? Really in the game they'd never be needed, I just wanted them so the game would be more authentic. As far as Germanius is concerned we're the ears of Rome, and he will never be able to achieve the ranks we have."

"You are indeed wise women." Admiration shone from Arthur's eyes.

Jes turned to face the future king. "You use the tools you have."

"I came to thank you."

"For what."

"Germanius is looking for any excuse to revoke our freedom. You made sure that didn't happen."

"And it won't happen." She told him respect in her eyes. "You're all free, and that's how it's staying. You're not losing anything because of me. You're not losing anything period." Then she saw Bors, and the anger in his eyes. She walked up to the large man, but addressed all of them. "You've always been free men. Alive or dead, no one can catch your spirit, and that's the part of you that's truly free." A gleam entered Bors eyes, and he nodded at her slowly. "Now, gentlemen, if you don't mind, I'm exhausted. Arthur, Guinevere looks tired, why don't you escort her somewhere." She turned to the rest of her friends and spoke softly. "I think you should start being with the men you seem to feel so connected to."

As her friends scattered Jes began blowing out the candles that lit the room. Lancelot watched her from the doorway. She hadn't realized he'd stayed, and as she stood next to the second to last candle his desire for her rose. The light illuminated the shift outlining her lovely body. "Did you think I'd leave?" he spoke quietly to her.

She didn't look at him. "I don't know why you didn't. Not after what I said earlier." she stopped near her bed and hung her head fighting tears.

He moved towards her and stopped with only inches between them. "You spoke out of anger and fear, and I was no better."

"What do you mean?"

"Never have I felt what I feel now for you. I desire you, and you infuriate me, and I admire you. I find myself wishing to speak to you and hear what you have to say. And it rips at me to know you love another."

"What?" she cried and finally faced him. "I don't love Mark. For so long I thought I did, but even before we broke up I was doubting it. I didn't love him. I'm angry because I was so stupid. I chose to be with someone who showed me how worthless I was." Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I wasn't woman enough for him to stay with me, be faithful to me. Now I come here, where fidelity isn't even a word, and I feel this thing with you." The tears were falling more rapidly now.

"I won't betray you Jeslyn." He whispered fiercely, and caught her face gently in his hands. "How could I when you're the only woman I see?"

Jes wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close.


	5. Chapter 5

Larissa and Dagonet walked quietly. "Dagonet, take me to your room." Larissa blurted out nervously and blushed furiously. 

Dagonet stopped dead in his tracks. "Why would an angel such as yourself wish to go there?"

"Angel?" she almost snorted. "Dagonet, I want to be with you. Now… Tonight…Sooner rather than later."

He looked down at the petite woman, and saw hurt enter her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she stammered, and turned to walk away.

He sighed, he'd been so shocked that she would choose him he'd hurt her feelings. She thought he'd rejected her. To hell with it. Dagonet picked Larissa up and swung her into his arms. Her eyes were wide with shock as his lips pressed into hers. He took two giant steps and kicked open the door of a nearby room. "This is my room." he growled, and laid her on his bed. He moved towards her and leaned down kissing her again. Larissa wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her. She moved quickly getting his tunic off of him, and then started working on his pants. She thought her body would go up in flames. Somehow he managed to remove her dress without ripping it.

"You're a goddess."

"No I'm fat." Larissa giggled from beneath Dagonet.

He pulled her lovely soft arms above her head, and perused her body. "Nay my precious lady. You are pure beauty. It is grateful I am to have found you. I can't wait for you to see our homelands."

Larissa thought of answering him, but didn't want to lie. Instead she busied her mouth licking and nipping at his chest. He would be angry to find out they weren't going with them. Even though she knew they weren't really going. Oh boy, what a mess. She'd have to remember to talk to Jezzy, they certainly hadn't looked at all the finer points of this.

He would marry her, he decided. She would be a good mother to Lucan. A good wife. And they would have beautiful children.

Carly was sprawled across Gawain's naked chest and she sighed with satisfaction. "That was fabulous." she grinned up at him. "Have I mentioned how much I love all your hair?"

"You might have." he chuckled.

"I do. I love the way it feels against my body."

"And what a body it is." he said appreciatively having spent the past hour exploring every inch of it. He was sure he'd need to have more time to explore it again. He probably missed several inches somewhere along the line.

"And your body?" She pulled his nipple into her mouth and bit gently pulling a groan from him. "I do so enjoy your body."

He trailed his hand down her bare side. "You are an amazing woman."

"You are a wise man Gawain." she smiled at him sleepily.

He smiled back, and shrugged slightly. "I'm not a foolish one." he pulled her face back to his for a kiss, and she felt him stir against her leg.

"Again?" She asked breathlessly.

They'd spent the entire night on the battlements sitting with her back to his chest and his arms around her. Tonia felt so protected. They hadn't had to speak; just being together had been more than enough for her. She did enough communicating in her singing that sometimes talking seemed unnecessary. They watched the sunrise and she'd started to drift off. Tristan had stood and picked her up. He carried her back to his rooms and had laid her on his bed.

She'd opened her eyes then, and motioned for him to come to her. It had been a long time since she'd made love, had sex, or whatever other semantics you wanted to use. She felt like it was the first time. He was so quiet and just looked at her with those soul searching eyes. Without saying a word Tonia disrobed and stood before him. Then she began removing his clothing. His body was muscled and lean. She placed kisses along every scar she found.

"Lady, you'll undo me." he whispered.

She moved around him and smiled. "It's only fair."

He raised a hand and cupped her face. Their kiss was everything she'd thought it would, or could be. Tristan made love to Tonia slowly and thoroughly, bringing tears to her eyes. In the end he held her to him as he'd never held anything.

Dread filled her stomach as the call came for the knights to go to the battlements.

Galahad and Danni danced slowly in the tavern. No music played, but it didn't matter. They'd danced all night getting no sleep, but stealing kisses and sighs. "We leave soon. We're going home."

Danni smiled up at him. "Are you excited?"

"To be honest I don't know." he laughed lightly. "It has been a long time since I've seen the place of my birth."

"I can't imagine. I grew up and still live in the city where I was born." She murmured.

"And do you miss this city?" he asked frowning slightly as if the thought hadn't occurred to him that she might.

Danni thought about it for a moment. "No. Besides jobs, we had nothing there. No family. Each of us has our own story for that. No pets, and we're the friends that we have besides some acquaintances here and there." Danni laughed. "I don't miss it at all." She laid her head back onto his chest.

Galahad smiled, knowing this relieved him greatly. "It is hard for me to believe you have no man where you come from."

"I can't even remember any guys from home." she told him. "Not now that I've seen you."

"I feel the same." he told her. "Well, of course about women, not men."

She laughed again and kissed him soundly. "I know."

Taking a deep breath Galahad bolstered his courage. "Danni, I'd like…"

His question was cut off as calls filled the air to go to the battlements. Galahad pulled her behind him as he ran.

Jeslyn woke, and smiled to feel the warm body next to hers. He'd stayed with her all night in just his linen tunic and breeches, with her in her thin shift. Her head was cradled on his shoulder, and her bare leg was thrown over his exposing a great expanse of thigh. Jes snuggled into his neck and inhaled his scent. It made her tummy flip flop. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder and held her to his chest. It tightened and his hand flexed in her hair. She slowly slipped her hand under his tunic and tickled his warm flesh. It was almost her undoing to feel his muscled abdomen under her fingers.

"Witch." he whispered with a smile in his voice.

Jes moved her head to look up at him and he was grinning down at her. His face turned serious and he caught her lips with his own. Jes plunged her hands into his thick curls and groaned. His one arm held her shoulders, but the other moved up and under the shift along her hip and bottom. Her breasts pushed against his chest and desire curled through her belly heating her entire body. Jes moved her hands under his tunic exploring the different ridges of muscle and sinew. Her hands encountered scars but she didn't care, every part of him drove her crazy.

He lifted her closer and nuzzled his bearded cheek into her tender neck. Her breathing became ragged. Jes hooked her leg around his pulling his lower half against hers. "Jeslyn" he whispered. Jes leaned up and away from him and smiled down.

"I want you." She told him. "No, I need you Lancelot."

He looked at her for a moment and then sat up. He gently laid her down and moved the shift off of her shoulders. With a low growl he kissed each purple and red mark on her lovely shoulders. Lancelot stared down at the woman beneath him. Her pale hair was spread beneath her and the shift barely covered both breasts and her womanly mound. Tanned and smooth ankle, leg, hip, stomach, shoulder and arm were displayed for him in all her glory and it was a true masterpiece to view. Breathtaking violet eyes blinked up at him with desire and it made him beyond hard to know that this woman would be his.

Lancelot lowered his mouth and took one perfect linen-covered breast into his mouth.

"Jeslyn! Lancelot! Come quick to the Battlements!" Someone yelled into the room. The person then moved on yelling for Arthur.

"We must go." he whispered.

"We have to go." she said at the exact same time. He crushed her mouth to his and stood rearranging his clothing. She threw a dress on over her shift, and threw on her boots as quickly as possible. She felt the sinking in the pit of her stomach and knew what the cry had been for. It was time to prepare for war.

The group met atop the battlements and Jeslyn felt numb staring down at the Saxon army making camp below. This coming battle was the battle that took Tristan and Lancelot. She looked up and caught Tonia's eyes, and realized that she too realized the meaning. All of the girls melted away from their chosen and moved to a spot away from the others.

"He will not die Tonia. I promise you this." Jes said quietly. Danni had her arm around the other girl. Larissa and Carly had moved and held Jes. "Neither will Lancelot."

Arthur had made his announcement and now Lancelot ran after him arguing.

"It's best if we kept our distance now. If we went with them, they'd never turn back." Larissa said sadly watching Dagonet with his fellow knights.

Carly nodded. "Yes. We had our night with them."

"We were lucky to have that." Danni showed a watery smile. "We're all thinking it aren't we? That after the battle we'll be sent home?"

Tonia nodded. "Yes. I think so too."

"So we're in agreement?" Danni whispered. "Keep our distance. They have to leave and we can't go with them."

The five girls didn't notice the small figure running away as fast as his small legs could carry him.

"Lord Dagonet, Lord Dagonet!" Lucan ran into the tavern and square into Lancelot.

"Slow down boy, or you'll hurt yourself again." he snapped.

"What's wrong Lucan?" Dagonet asked concerned at the look on the boy's face.

"It's the ladies sirs, the ladies that healed me." he panted. This statement got all of the men's attentions.

"Speak boy." Bors ordered gently.

"I overheard them all speaking sirs. They said they wasn't going with us when we leave on the morrow. They said they was staying. They said they was going home."

The men stormed out with Lancelot in the lead.

They came upon the women as they entered their temporary chambers.

"Lucan says you do not go with us when we leave on the morrow." he snapped angrily.

Jes moved into the room and then turned to face him. "That's right we aren't."

"Why?" Galahad yelled.

Danni remained calm. "That isn't our path Galahad. We can't go with you."

"You stay to fight in the battle." Tristan spoke softly, but his voice seemed louder than all.

"Is this true?" Lancelot was outraged.

She couldn't argue with him, wouldn't tell him it was a battle he was supposed to die in, so she said nothing.

Lancelot stared at Jes and she thought her heart would shatter. "You'll die if you stay."

Jes finally said the thing that all the girls feared. "Perhaps."

"Larissa you can not do this." Dagonet pleaded.

"Dagonet, I have to do this. Just as we had to save you on the ice." she told him as gently as possible.

Tonia stared at Tristan. His eyes had gone blank and he wouldn't look at her. Bors was the only one who heard her speak. "I promise I'll get there in time my love."

The men, excluding Bors, all looked at each and seemed to come to a unanimous decision. They turned as a group. "You'll be coming with us on the morrow." Galahad announced.

If it hadn't pissed her off so bad she would have laughed at the stubborn set of their faces. "And how are you going to accomplish this?"

"Easy. By locking you in until we leave and then dragging your sweet little arses off with us." Gawain announced smugly. Then they filed out of the room and slammed the door behind them.

The girls were silent for a moment. "Do you think they actually believe that will work?" Larissa asked curiously.

"Who knows where men come up with their ideas." Danni sighed. "We'd better prepare."

They worked at going through the contents of their bags, and Carly's bag of holding. "What's this ring Carly?" Jes had a frown on her face.

Carly studied the ring, "Protection plus 2."

"Why aren't you wearing it?"

"I have a ring plus 3, and the ring of invisibility." She shrugged.

"Whoa, wait a minute. You have a cloak of invisibility and a ring of invisibility?" Jes asked.

"Yeah." she answered. A moment later she realized what Jes meant. Then she looked sheepish. "Oh. So, you wanna wear the cloak or the ring?"

Jes grabbed the ring. "It's getting dark."

"I guess it's time to go then." Danni said grimly.

"Ya know, I'm glad you aren't running this battle." Jes said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, we wouldn't stand a chance in Hell if you were running the bad guys."

Danni started laughing, and soon the others joined her.

They were dressed in their armor and robes. Larissa stared at the wall, and Emmett who'd been conspicuously absent the past few days chattered at her softly. She pulled one of the patches off of her robe and threw it against the door. Within seconds a hinged door was in front of them. Very quietly they opened it and found it led onto a quiet alley. They moved silently and halted at the edge of the alley.

Arthur and Lancelot argued. Arthur was arguing about their containment of the women, but none of his knights would listen to reason. The girls moved past the opening of the street quickly. Arthur was facing them, but the others were turned away from them. Jes looked up from the edge of her cloak and met Arthur's eyes. He said nothing to alert the others, and Jes nodded to him. It looked as if Lancelot was going to turn towards them, but Arthur grabbed his arm to keep his attention.

It was easy to get their steeds from the stables. Germanius had warned all of his officers and soldiers to steer clear of the women. They were so busy packing to leave they said not a word. They traveled quickly out to Guinevere and her people.

Lancelot rushed into the room to find Dagonet and Gawain sitting on the bed perplexed. Galahad stood beside a door that had not been there before. Coldness enveloped him, and he pushed her from his mind.

Tristan entered the room. "Their horses are gone."

"Well, they've made their choice then haven't they." Lancelot said numbly.

"Perhaps it wasn't wise to lock them in the room." Dagonet spoke as softly as ever.

"Wise or not, it didn't matter did it? We have our freedom from Rome now. Let's go."

The caravan traveled the opposite direction from the Saxon army. Jeslyn and her party watched it leave and saw the knights in the middle of it all.

On the path the men looked back to see Arthur alone on the hilltop. Bors rode off to the side and roared, "Artorius!"

He responded, and then turned and rode away.

"Okay my friends, not long now." All of the women were nervous. Jes brought their attention to her. "Danni, you need to stay back. If one of us, or the knights is injured you must be available to aid them. Larissa, I want you using your wands and spells most of all, but if the need arises then you and your cloak are beyond important. Keep your eyes open. We know that Gawain, Tristan, and Lancelot are all on the going to be injured badly block. Tonia, you and that bow of yours have a heart to heart about striking true. Carly, Chou-sung would really come in handy, so would your backstab. Do not get surrounded Carly. You only attack if there isn't someone behind you, do you hear me?" She waited until the smaller girl nodded.

"Ya know Jes, I always thought you were sort of bossy in the games." Danni said softly, looking pale. "I could never understand why they let you order them all around, but now I understand. I did always notice how your groups always lived." Danni smiled faintly, and zeroed in on Jes. "Except for some of your characters Jes. It's that damned protect factor you have running through you. And honor. You always die saving one of your party members, or the npc's I play. I understand why they listen to you now Jes, but damn it don't sacrifice yourself for someone else."

"None of us is dying here today Danni." Jes hissed with confidence in her eyes. "And none of our knights. We're going to save them, stay alive, and try to save as many Woad as possible while we're at it. And at the end we'll see if we stay or we're sent back." The five girls moved in and clasped hands. Jes looked over towards Arthur. "They're back."

The men stood on the hill ready to fight, and the first wave advanced.

When Cerdic and his men advanced Jeslyn rode into battle with the knights. She spoke to no one, instead focusing on her ultimate goals. The weight of the swords in her hands came naturally. The first Saxon that she dropped splattered blood across her armor and she felt vicious. Merlin's catapults were firing balls of flame, and Jes could see where Larissa's magic fireballs and sleep charges were going off. She caught the vision of Carly coming visible as she stabbed her two daggers into a Saxon's back, and thought how unreal it all seemed. It felt like the battle was lasting years, but she knew that it wasn't. Then Carly's face became distracted and she saw her friend mouth the word 'no'.

Jes pulled her long sword out of the gut of the fallen man next to her and turned to see Tristan fighting Cerdic. Jes moved as quickly as possible to intercept a Saxon's blade from dropping her small friend. She parried his blow, and sent her short sword into the man's neck. Carly had gone invisible again by the time she turned and she saw her friend appear behind Cerdic. Shit. "Larissa!" Jes screamed as Carly plunged her daggers into the Saxon king. But Larissa was ahead of her. The girl had appeared over Tristan, grabbed him, and already disappeared. By the time Cerdic turned to face Carly, the girl had thrown up her cloak again.

Jes turned to see Cerdic's son knock Guinevere to the ground across the battlefield. Arthur already made his way to Cerdic, and Tonia was busy firing at the man about to impale Gawain. Lancelot had been knocked down, and Cerdic's son had turned. All time stopped for Jes. There was no way she'd let this man she'd come to love die. She all out ran, ignoring the slices of the swords as some found the weaknesses in her armor, and some bounced off. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Danni and Larissa busy healing Tristan. Fuck. Jes slammed into Lancelot knocking him to the ground as the bolt slammed into her right shoulder blade and protruded from the other side.

Her wide eyes were held by Lancelot's startled gaze. "That fucking hurts." she whispered.

"No." he whispered in agony as he saw the bolt.

"JES!" Danni screamed. "NO!" Cerdic's son looked surprised as well, and Lancelot gripped Jes and lowered her to the ground next to him. Strange words and anger erupted out of Danni and a circle of flame engulfed the prince of the Saxons. He screamed as he burned to death quickly.

All of the girls were racing towards Jes, Lancelot, and Guinevere. The knights too were racing. Tonia dropped there first. "Ton?" Jes wheezed. "I recommend not getting shot."

Tonia sobbed. "Jezzy you just hold on. Danni's coming."

"Ton, if I don't make it, you… and you go home… you punch Mark out for me okay. Then tell him, tell him I got married and moved to Hawaii…..with my rich, powerful, and devastatingly handsome husband."

Carly dropped next to the two girls, and Galahad wasn't far behind. Chou-sung nuzzled Jes's body.

"I swear to God if that cat eats me I'll haunt you all." She coughed, and blood leaked out of her mouth. "Did we do it?" Jes whimpered.

"Yeah, Jes. We did it. None of Arthur's knights died this time." Carly's words drew the looks of the men.

Jes smiled. "Thank God, because I don't think I'm getting a luck roll on this one." She stared up into Lancelot's eyes. "So handsome. It's a good way to die I'm thinking. Looking at your face. I don't mind so much. Dying so you could live." He leaned towards her tears streaming down his face. "No, there's blood in my mouth." He ignored her and placed his lips to hers, and she lost consciousness.

Danni ran to the group and dropped to her knees. "Damn it Jeslyn, damn you! I knew you'd fucking do this. You and you're goddamned code of honor!" Danni could see her friend was still breathing and she placed her already blood soaked hands on the wound. "Pull the bolt out!" She screamed. Dagonet pulled it, and blood sprayed. Danni prayed like she'd never prayed before.

Arthur stared down on the group. Lancelot looked at him, "She sacrificed herself. The bolt was meant for me."

"You were gonna die." Larissa spoke so calmly, Tonia saw the shock seeping into her eyes. "You and Tristan were gonna die. And Gawain, he was going to be injured. Jes would never let that happen. She saves us. That's what she does. She always saves us. Somehow, Jes knows what to do, or how to fix it. Do you know that out of all of our games. I've never lost a character? None of us have. Except for Jes. She's lost like six." Larissa was babbling now. "In our game. Jes had wanted the Camelot campaign so badly because she so loved Arthurian legend." The term startled the men even more. "Daniela finally studied up and said she'd run it." All the men were looking at the small woman now in complete shock. "The night we were going to play, Jes's 26th birthday, we knew from watching the movie that Dagonet's death was approaching, and all Jes wanted was to save him. That's all she talked about. Then she rolled the dice and we were here. Somehow we were here. And we did it. We did save him. But we didn't tell you of this."

Carly stood. "Couldn't really. Especially after you all came to mean so much to us." Carly and Larissa stared at each other. "We knew the Saxons would come. Knew you would all leave, and all return to fight by your king. We couldn't influence that. We had to leave you to your own choices."

Bors looked at Tonia. "I heard you. I heard you yesterday. You said you'd get there in time. Called Tristan your love."

Tonia looked up from the ground. "We knew that Tristan would die, as would Lancelot. So we stayed. We stayed to make sure all of Arthur and his round table survived."

Danni laughed and her laugh ended on a sob. "But Jeslyn tried to save as many of Guinevere's people as well. She wanted the Woad to live." Danni said and shook her head. "Always trying to save the world. How are we going to go back without her?" With those words said, Danni passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Not sure if i should continue. I mean, obviously the story isn't over. There are babies on the way, and as the frumpy accountant would say, evil men to be vanquished, but should i continue? **

Jes walked into the pale yellow room and looked around. All of the rooms in this place seemed top of the line. She felt like she'd been here forever. A large plush sofa and matching loveseat in white sat in a T, and faced an incredibly large flat screen TV. Currently an old movie with Doris Day was playing. An unopened Dr. Pepper, her favorite soft drink sat on the small glass coffee table in front of the sofa.

"Don't mind if I do." she murmured and opened the can. She took a swig and sat down heavily on the sofa. She wore a men's white undershirt, faded jeans, and her feet were bare. Jes often dressed this way on days when she would stay home and clean her small apartment. She sat back and started to watch the movie.

"Don't you just love these old movies." the sigh came from beside her. She jumped a bit and looked to see a woman of average build in a not so flattering brown pantsuit sitting on the loveseat next to her holding a Diet Sprite. "They just don't make them like that anymore."

Jes had to agree. "Nope, they're all pretty much filled with sex and cursing." The woman looks like an accountant, she thought to herself. "Oh Lord, am I dead? Did I go to Hell?" The thought pissed her off.

The woman leaned back, "First off, if you were in Hell the whole 'Oh Lord' bit wouldn't have been so good. Second, you're not dead."

"Where am I?" Jes asked turning to look more closely at the non-descript woman. She had mousy brown hair that was pulled back into a chignon at the nape of her neck The woman had a thin body, with hardly any curves to speak of. Her facial features were angular, but not unattractive. "Who are you?"

"Good questions Jeslyn." She smiled and Jes felt her heart fill. "You were hurt badly in the battle between Arthur and the Saxons."

The memories flooded back into Jes's mind and she gasped slightly. "Lancelot, I took the bolt meant for Lancelot. Is he okay?"

"Well, he lived through the battle. I'm not sure we can deem him as a technical 'okay', but we'll get to that in a minute." The woman waved the question away for the time being."You wanted to know where you are. I think the best way to describe it would be what you all refer to as limbo, or purgatory."

"It's nice. Sort of like the lobby of The Waldorf Hotel." Jes interjected.

The woman smiled at her again. "Thank you, we try. As for who I am… I'myour Creator Jeslyn, I am God."

Jes looked at the woman for a moment and almost laughed. "God's a frumpy looking female accountant?"

The woman frowned slightly. "Is it the pantsuit? I knew it wasn't flattering. But you know, when you're God, you ask for someone's opinion and they fawn over you."

"I'm sure it's a real problem." Jes sympathized. "The pantsuit has to go." Jes knew she didn't even blink but suddenly the woman in front of her was wearing a diaphanous gown of midnight blue. She looked radiant, and reminded Jes of paintings done of the Greek Gods and Goddesses. "Wow."

"Thank you." The woman preened slightly, then sighed. "You're still unconvinced. Look into my eyes Jeslyn Fitzhughes."

Jes leaned forward and looked into what she'd thought to be plain deep brown eyes. Instead she found herself looking at layer upon layer of the world. Blue skies filled with white clouds; rain storms and lightning flooding valleys, peaceful mountains, and deep oceans; one layer held death as life exited the world, and another held life as babies were born and Jes heard their cries. She leaned back and felt the tears running down her face. "Dear God."

The woman nodded. "Yes. I have always been dear to you and your friends. You've always tried to be good people without using me as the excuse; you just try to be good. Always keeping promises."

"Tonia…"

"Antonia didn't turn from me Jeslyn, she turned from a corrupt church, an evil man, and the family who abandoned the one she loved the most. She never turned from me. None of you have. Not even your Lancelot." The Creator leaned back. "I sent you to a time which had none of the comforts you knew, and all of you embraced it. There was no sobbing, no begging to be sent home. You all went and did what I wanted done. I'm impressed."

"We were meant to save them?"

"Yes. You were the tools I had to get the job done." she said using Jes's own words.

"Are you sending us home now?"

The woman looked at Jes for a moment and then smiled. "You are home Jeslyn. All of you. Home isn't a city or a place; home is where your heart makes it. Besides, if I sent you home there would be no father for either Larissa's or Tonia's babes."

"They're pregnant?" Tears gathered in Jes's eyes again.

"Yes. Yours are matches literally made in the Heavens. To be perfectly honest, the creation of life is my favorite part of the whole deal."

"Do I get to go back?"

"You could have gone back before now Jeslyn. Fear has kept you here, but you cannot fear any longer. Your actions in saving Arthur's knights, has changed more of the timeline by slight variations."

The woman looked so intense Jes sat up straight. "What's happening?"

"Look to the television."

Jes looked and gasped. The scene before her was horrific. Arthur and his knights were chained to the walls of the Cathedral which Germanius had held. Her friends, including Vanora and Guinevere, were all in loose fitting gowns. They'd been stripped of any all of their possessions. While not chained, they were unable to do anything being surrounded by Roman soldiers. Lancelot kneeled on the stone floor in front of Germanius, his arms chained to bolts set in the stone. He wore no shirt, and it appeared that they'd beaten him. She saw defeat shining in his eyes. "Why?"

"Germanius is using your injury as an excuse to revoke their letters of conduct, and punish Lancelot. After all, you took the bolt meant for the knight."

"But if I wake up…" Jes began but the scene had changed. One of the Bishop's servant men was making his way into her room.

"He's going to smother you. It will look as if you finally perished from the mortal battlefield wound. Germanius fears you. He is not a pious man." The lady stood and looked down at Jeslyn. "It's time for you to awake Jeslyn Fitzhughes. Awake and be a savior once more. I have put two special gifts near your right arm. When you awaken you will not be defenseless against the evil of these men." The woman leaned down and cupped Jes's face in her hands. "Awaken Jeslyn, begin your new life. It will not always be easy, there are many hardships ahead, and Lancelot is a stubborn man. There are evil men to destroy in your future, but you will triumph as long as you remember me." She leaned down and kissed Jes softly on the lips.

"Your actions have led to the death of the Lady, Sir Lancelot. The penalty will be your death. The punishment of Artorius and the rest of his people is the stripping of freedom." Bishop Germanius turned a gloating face towards the chained men. "You will continue to serve Rome."

"I think not Germanius." The entire Cathedral seemed to turn on a gasp. She looked like an avenging angel. Fire burned in her eyes. Her hair streamed behind her, and the sleeveless, white Roman gown they'd dressed her in billowed as she moved forward. She was a pale vision of furious beauty, except for her arms. In one arm she held a pure silver long sword with runes lining the blade and hilt. The pommel of the sword was a smooth amethyst which seemed to swirl with something. Her arm and the sword were covered in drying blood. Her left arm was also covered in blood, but in her hand she carried the decapitated head of the Bishop's serving man. "You've been a bad boy Germanius. Thinking to kill me while I regained slept. God frowns on that." Jes dropped the head and kicked it to the extremely pale Bishop's feet. "Did you think The Creator would not see? Did you think you could do whatever you wished?" Jes walked to the chained men and with one hit broke the chains holding them to the wall. Silence reigned as the men straightened to their feet.

Jeslyn handed Arthur a shining crystal key. "A gift Arthur, for you are not forsaken." His eyes never leaving her face he slipped the key into the one lock on his left wrist. As if by magic all of the manacles dropped from the men's wrists, including Lancelot who had not been chained with the others. Lancelot slumped to the floor. "God has judged you Germanius, and you have been deemed unfit. It is time for your punishment."

As soon as the words left her mouth a bolt of lightning broke through the chapel and hit the evil man. Screams ripped the air as people made to flee the building. Nothing in the church seemed to be harmed except for the screaming Bishop. Gawain and Galahad had gone to Lancelot and helped the man to his feet. Jeslyn watched the man in front of her burn with the fires of Heaven, but knew that's not where he was going. There were no Dr. Pepper's in the man's future. The only people left in the church were Arthur, his knights, and the women, once again including Guinevere and Vanora. They all stared at Jeslyn who stood stoically in front of them. "Well that went fairly easier than I'd thought." she stated. "Though I must admit, the drying blood on the arms is itchy."

Germanius was ashes in front of her. A soothing wind blew through the church, cleaned away the ashes,and seemed to caress all of them. "What was that?" Galahad gasped.

Jes smiled, "That was a frumpy looking female accountant." She thought she heard laughter in her mind. Danni ran forward and flung her arms around the blonde. She was squeezing so tightly Jes thought her ribs would crack. "Danni, I can't breathe." she wheezed. The other girls had run forward as well and all were hugging her. She hugged them all and then pulled away.

Larissa turned from her and ran to Dagonet who scooped her up and held her close. "My precious lady." he whispered.

Jeslyn faced Arthur. "I made you a promise."

"That you did Lady Jeslyn."

"I try to keep those as often as possible." she smiled faintly.

Jes leaned back in the tub of steaming, lavender scented water and sighed.

"So you're trying to say you met God?" Tonia asked for the third time.

"Yup."

"Did he look like George Burns?" Larissa asked.

"Nope. She looked like Mrs. Whittleby. Sort of."

"Our History teacher?"

"Sort of." Jes stood up out of the water and dried off with the cloth lying there. "Damn Danni, you do good work, barely a scar left." She looked at the faint star shaped scar. Funny, she didn't mind it so much.

"We have to head to the tavern." Tonia said anxiously.

Jes nodded. She knew her friends were happy she was awake, but she also knew that Germanius had kept them apart from the men almost immediately following the battle. She thought of the news she had to share and smiled. "Yes, we do."

By the time she made her way there her friends had already been there over an hour. She took her time making sure that the Romans were preparing to leave. They seemed to both respect and fear her, and none questioned her. Jes looked through the open doorway of the tavern at her new family. Bors held their youngest child and was mumbling to it as Vanora hugged his middle. Dagonet held Lucan on one knee and Larissa on the other, and Larissa was cupping Lucan's face in her hands. Carly was on one side of the bar, and Gawain on the other. From the way she was giggling Jes had the idea that they were playing chase. Danni was feeding Galahad tidbits off of a pottery plate on the table in front of them. Tonia had her back to the wall and was looking up into Tristan's eyes. It didn't look as if they were speaking, but Jes had a feeling it wasn't necessary for them to speak verbally.

Lancelot sat at a table on his own, newly healed by Danni, but brooding into a cup of mead. Jeslyn had an idea that the road to happiness with him wasn't going to be peaceful or easy. She only hoped it would be possible. "Look at them."

"They are indeed a happy sight." Arthur spoke from her side.

"I never thought I'd see them all so happy."

"If you were to vanish from our time now…"

"We aren't going anywhere." she finally looked at him. "I have it on good authority that this is where we're meant to be." He smiled briefly at her and inclined his head. "But now we get to go give out some special news. It looks like you're going to be an Uncle, and I'm going to be an Aunty."

"Who?" he gasped in wonder.

Jes entered the tavern with Arthur and Guinevere at her side. "I hope you haven't been drinking any of that ale Larissa."

Larissa frowned. "No, I don't like it. I was thinking of wine though."

"You really shouldn't." Jes smiled walking around the room and stopping near Tonia and Tristan. "It wouldn't be good for the baby."

Larissa gasped and her hand flew to her belly. Carly squealed in delight, and Danni clapped her hands with a happy sigh.

"You either." She said directing the comment to Tonia. Tonia's eyes widened and Tristan laid his hand to her stomach.

"We've made a child?" his quiet voice wavered slightly.

The couples started laughing and talking all at once, and Jes made her way to Lancelot. "You don't want to talk to me?"

"It is happy news for all I think." he stood and finally looked into her eyes. "I leave on the morrow."

"I see, and where will you go?"

"I go home."

Jes chuckled lightly. "Someone told me recently that home is where your heart makes it. Is that where your heart wishes to go? To those far off lands?"

"I have no heart." he almost hissed through a clenched jaw. "It stopped when the bolt struck you instead of me."

"You're angry that I saved you?"

"That's not how it should have been, Lady." he said angrily. "I should have been the one saving you. Instead my anger led me to save Lady Guinevere, and in doing so almost destroyed you. My anger that you didn't wish to be with me. My anger that you would fight in this battle that was not your own."

"You were meant to save Lady Guinevere," she told him bluntly. "Just as I was meant to save you."

"Well, you did it. My life was saved." he sneered. "Do you know why I didn't fight Germanius and his men? Because he was right. I deserved the punishment of death."

"Lancelot…"

"I am a knight." he roared. "And it wasn't me to save the woman I loved. I must protect myself. I can not be here when you disappear." He pointed to the others. "They haven't realized that. They celebrate the life they've created without the thought of losing that life when you go back to where you're from. I have thought of it. As you lay sleeping this past few days. It's all I thought of." his voice had ended on a harsh whisper.

Jes heard a choked no come from Larissa and anger filled her. "You stupid man! Did you think I would give them this news if it would be snatched away? You actually think I'm that much of a cold hearted asshole. You accused me of hiding in my own fear, and yet now you're running away like a little bitch!" Her Texas drawled rolled out heavily as her anger built. "I don't care if you've been knighted by the Queen of England you idiot!" The tears came easily now and she embraced them. "I knew you were gonna die, and I stopped it! There was no way I could let you die. Live with it! You and your damned ego should keep each other warm at night." Jess spun on her heel and stalked to the door, but turned at the entry. "We aren't going anywhere. We're here to stay, and if you have a problem with it, take it up with God! Send her a fucking memo or something Jackass!"

Jes stomped from the room in a huff leaving a blinking Lancelot in her wake. She moved quickly and changed into leather armor out of Carly's bag of holding. The first set of armor her character had ever worn. She strapped her swords and backpack to her back and strode to the stables. Saddling her horse was simple and within moments she was riding out of the keep and through the trees. She knew there were Picts around her, but they seemed to leave her alone. Good for them, she thought angrily. There was no way she would be there to see Lancelot walk out of her life. As far as she was concerned she'd said her final words to the meathead.

'You never talk to me anymore.'

Jes blinked, and then laughed. She drew the short sword she'd carried in her left hand for the past year of the game. "Good grief, you're real here to." The spirit of the sword sniffed. Great she'd hurt it's feelings. Guess that was what comes with having a sentient weapon. Danni had warned her. "My apologies dear Brightstrike. If I'd known, I'd never have neglected you."

'That's better.' it tinkled with laughter. 'I like this time. I liked tasting the blood of the Saxons.'

"That's good, I suppose."

'Are we going to fight more of them?' it asked with curiosity.

"I don't rightly know." she answered and kicked a rock.

'Well, it would be nice, is all I'm saying.'

"You realize if they hear me talking to my sword they'll be going off on the whole 'you're nuts' trip again?"

"Can the men of Arthur not hear it speak?"

Jes spun around, "Shit! You almost gave me a frigging heart attack!"

The man she recognized as Merlin stood between two trees and looked at her with interest. "My pardon."

"No, it's okay, I mean it's your woods after all." she sighed and kicked another rock. "I didn't even know it could talk here. It hasn't spoken until now."

'Well sometimes it's best to keep one's own counsel.' it snipped.

Merlin walked forward slowly. "It is an intriguing item."

"Yeah, we have lots of those. When it strikes true it gives off a blinding light and whomever it hits is blinded."

"Forever?"

"Oh no. Just a little while. Sure does help in a battle though."

"I imagine it would." he smiled.

"Would you like to hold it?" Jes offered.

"You would let me wield your weapon?" he eyebrows crinkled in some confusion.

She shrugged. "Well, it isn't like you're going to kill me with it I don't think. You aren't are you?"

"No Lady Jeslyn, I would not. We fight for the same cause." he smiled.

Jes offered him the sword hilt first. "It's name is Brightstrike."

Merlin held the weapon, openly admiring it. "A fine weapon."

'I would preen if possible. This man has true power. I feel it as he holds me. It's like the soft caress of a lovely woman.' the sword almost seemed to sigh.

"Well, I guess that means Brightstrike was a man when alive." she laughed.

"What mean you?" with his head tilted to the side Merlin reminded her of a cocker spaniel.

"It's called a sentient weapon. A spell caster put the person's soul into the sword upon their death." Jes sat on a log near the man as he swung her sword, testing the weight.

Merlin frowned, and handed the weapon back to Jeslyn. "They search for you." he told her and sat on the log.

"Let them." she shrugged again. "I'll go back soon. I just needed to get out and about for a while."

"Arthur's right hand has angered you."

"You are a smart one."

"Yet you saved his life."

"Guess some men can't handle a strong woman."

"He feels he failed you. It has nothing to do with your strength. He remembers your tale of him loving Arthur's wife, and feels that is how you will see it forever. He feels that you willremember he saved her, but not you."

Jes stared up at the canopy of trees. "Well then, he isn't as bright as he appears is he?"

Merlin laughed. "Perhaps Sir Lancelot just suffers from the fear of knowing he almost lost the woman who opened his heart. You gave up your world, and almost your life to save his, that would be a lot for a man to accept I think." Merlin placed his hand on her shoulder and stood. "You're safe in these woods. To my people you are as much a hero as they are." He turned and left her to her thoughts.

Jeslyn was munching on an apple when Danni found her. "Jesus Christ Jeslyn! You scared the shit out of us! What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I'd go for a ride, cool down, and come back for dinner?"

"Well don't! Or if you do, let someone know. Shit!" Danni sighed in exasperation, and sat down heavily on the log near her friend.

"It's nice here." Jes spoke. "Peaceful. Did you know that my sword is sentient? Oh, and I had a nice talk with Merlin."

"You mean Brightstrike?" Danni asked incredulous. "Good grief."

"Yeah, I guess we have to talk to him every once in awhile, or he gets pissy."

Danni just nodded, at this point anything was believable. "We aren't going home?"

Jes took another bite of apple and chewed. "Nope."

"Are you upset?"

"About staying?" At Danni's nod she shook her head. "No. I can do good here. I can use my nursing skills and help a lot of people. I'm also a good fighter."

"You'd still fight?"

"If necessary, I sure would."

They sat in silence, and suddenly Danni burst into tears. Jes gathered her into her arms, and tried to soothe her.

"I thought we'd lost you Jezzy. I thought you were dead." she sobbed.

"No, Danni, no. You saved me." she soothed. "I couldn't let him die Danni. I couldn't. I love him." Blue eyes met violet. "I've known him a week and I love him. I would give my life for him to live a thousand times over if need be." she spoke fiercely.

"I'm afraid I couldn't allow that." Lancelot stood in almost the exact spot where she'd encountered Merlin.

Jes and Danni stood. Danni squeezed her shoulder and moved passed Lancelot towards where the others were waiting. "I'm afraid you wouldn't necessarily have any say in the matter."

He started walking around the edges of the circular clearing. He stared at a dandelion he held in his hands. He stopped and looked at her, "I would rip apart the heavens to find you if you were taken from me."

His eyes met hers and she saw the pain there. She braced herself against it. "You're leaving tomorrow."

He laughed and began walking again. "I find myself reconsidering that action."

"I will never be the little woman to stay at home while the hero goes off to wage war. I will never be the little woman who stays put and does as she's told at all times."

His bark of laughter was raw, "Oh, trust me, this I know. I know it every time I see the door in your chamber that was never there before." Bitterness tinged his words and she knew he felt as if she'd turned her back on him.

Jes dropped her head. "Lancelot, don't you know I would have followed you anywhere if possible?" She walked closer to him and he stilled. "I would have gone to your lands, I would have gone because you were there. If we had gone, you would have never turned back to ride to Arthur's side."

Lancelot pulled her to him roughly. "I almost lost you. I almost lost you and I don't know what I would have done."

"Oh Baby," she whispered.

"My life was a dark, lonely place. My heart empty. You came and suddenly the light shone, and my heart beat strong and fierce."

"Don't you know you did the same for me?" She searched his eyes. "My life was nothing. The only happiness I got was spending time with the girls, playing in your realm."

She didn't know who started the kiss, but their lips met and seemed fused. He picked her up and her feet dangled over the ground and he held her to him with all his strength.


	7. Chapter 7

They made their way back to the Keep quietly. Jes wasn't stupid enough to think that everything was going to be roses and rainbows. Both she and Lancelot were stubborn, and she knew they would fight. They made their way to the tavern in silence, but he clutched her hand in his. It seemed that the celebration was in full swing. Larissa came quickly and grabbed Jes, pulling her to the dance floor with the other girls. All of the women danced in the center while the men sat in chairs laughing and jesting with each other. Children ran to and fro, being caught and swung up into the air from time to time by the knights. Both Larissa and Tonia looked radiant. So did Guinevere come to think of it. Jes attributed that to the fact that Arthur and Guinevere would be married soon. 

Jes spun and whirled with the other women, and couldn't help but laugh at the looks of sheer joy on everyone's faces. This was what life was about.

"We should play our game!" Carly called out on a giggle.

Danni stopped dancing. "What a fabulous idea!"

Larissa clapped her hands together. "We'll need paper and writing utensils!" Tonia called out. Jes had already started to arrange the chairs around a table.

Galahad had his arms crossed over his chest. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked Danni with lifted brow.

"Ummmm," she started. Her hands were clasped behind her back and she was rocking back and forth. "I'm gonna run a game for the girls?"

"Oh no you aren't." Gawain moved quickly swinging Carly up and putting her over his shoulder.

"Gawain!" she cried in outrage.

"I agree!" Dagonet said with a scowl picking Larissa up delicately and carrying her from the tavern as she protested. Tonia narrowed her eyes at Tristan but he was too quick for her and he too escorted her from the room. Danni's eyes widened as she saw Galahad feint to the right and come at her, and she raced from the room.

"Well, what was all that about?" Jes was perplexed.

"Perhaps they think if you play your game you will disappear and end up elsewhere?" Arthur offered. Guinevere sat upon his lap.

Jes raised an eyebrow at Lancelot who just stared at her with his enigmatic eyes. "Guess so. Well, I believe I'll be adjourning to my room then. It's been a long day what with talking to God, vanquishing the evil Bishop, having a heart to heart with my sword, and meeting Merlin." She left the tavern alone and walked back to her chambers with a sigh.

She'd just taken off the leather tunic and wore only a linen blouse and leather leggings when the door to her room opened to reveal Lancelot leaning in the doorway. His head was bent down slightly and he looked at her from under his dark lashes. Her heart sputtered in response to the heat his gaze promised. Jes moistened her lips and his gaze fell to her mouth. He walked into the room kicking the door closed behind him. Nervous, she turned from him and walked to the window. This wasn't the same as the morning they'd almost made love. So much had happened since. What if he saw the scar on her chest and found it ugly?

Jes felt the heat of his body behind hers and shuddered. He lifted his hands and smoothed them down her arms. Lancelot lifted the heavy fall of her hair off of her shoulder and kissed her lightly on her neck in the crevice where neck meets shoulder. A sigh escaped her, and he ran his teeth lightly over the tender flesh. His hands went to the front of her shirt and unlaced it slowly. Jes ran her hands down his leather clad legs, and he lowered the shirt from her shoulders.

She turned to face him and her hands began working on his own shirt. He peeled the blouse off of her and it fell to the floor. She stood, naked from the waist up, under his gaze. Seeing the star shaped scar on her upper right chest he choked on a breath and leaned down to kiss it. Jes raked her hands through his thick hair and sighed as every inch of her body tingled with the electricity they created together. She managed to get his shirt off and they stood flesh to flesh. His mouth captured hers and he all but devoured her. She moaned deeply and he swallowed it down. Jes backed until her knees hit her bed, and she turned pushing him down. She knelt on the floor between his knees and removed his boots. Their gazes never broke. She removed his leggings, stripping them over his muscled thighs. His body was beautiful.

Jeslyn stood and straddled the naked man on her bed. Looking down on him she ran her fingernails lightly over the soft curling hair on his chest. He moved suddenly and then she was under him. He gave her the same courtesy of removing boots and leggings, and finally they were both nude, bodies pressed together. Lancelot kissed along her neck in heated fervor, and the desire was almost too much for her to bear. Never before had she felt this. Jes wrapped her leg around his pulling him closer. His erection pressed against her belly, and all she wanted at that moment was him, inside of her. He moved slowly and entered her. She was tight as it had been a long time since the last time she'd made love. Although now she doubted she'd ever made love before. As soon as he was deeply sheathed they both cried out at the pleasing sensation. He found a rhythm and she matched it thrust for thrust. Her nails raked his back and he buried his face in her neck. He entered her deeply, and it wasn't long before they exploded over the edge together. They moved slowly in the after shocks, and finally lay panting intertwined with one another.

Lancelot rolled off of her and pulled her fully against him. He then lifted the blanket on the bed to cover them both. She fell asleep to him whispering sweet words into her ear.

The next several days passed with more of the same. They made love in the morning, evenings, and sometimes she'd catch him staring at her in the afternoons and they'd find a private place to be together. Jes was starting to think it was too good to be true. The wedding of Arthur and Guinevere was magical, and had ended up giving Bors the idea of marrying Vanora. Said lady was giving the man a time of it. Larissa and Tonia were both planning their own weddings, and she had a feeling Carly and Danni wouldn't be too far behind. She and Lancelot had not spoken of marriage, and she thought that it was probably for the best. Sometimes she'd look up and catch him looking at her with an almost fearful expression in his dark eyes. On those evenings she tried to hold him as close as possible and their lovemaking was slightly more fierce in need.

A week after the wedding the men went out hunting. Guinevere, Jeslyn, and Carly were at the archery range practicing when a small Woad child wandered into their sight, and collapsed. They ran to the child quickly.

"Saxons." the small child wheezed. "I ran, but the others are still there, my sisters. Six Saxons."

Jeslyn gathered the child in her arms and ran to the Keep. After getting an idea of direction, and depositing the child with an old woman to look after the three women headed to the stables. Danni met them on the way. "Where are you going?"

"Stay here Danni." Jes said grimly.

"Damn it Jes, I don't think so. I'm going with you!"

The four women mounted and rode out. Guinevere left word for her husband. The rode furiously and came upon the small campsite where the children had been playing when attacked. There was blood but no bodies. Guinevere dropped to the ground and studied the ground. She remounted and pointed, and the four were off again. They came to an outcropping and stopped. It was starting to get dark out. They saw a campfire and saw a band of rogue Saxons. Two adolescent girls were tied and lying on the ground. So far the men weren't paying attention to them, but Jes doubted that it would stay that way for long. They crouched low, and the men hadn't noticed them.

"I'll get closer, see how many there are." Carly whispered. "I have my cloak." She was gone quickly, and back within minutes. "There are seven men. Two are asleep, three are drunk, and two stand guard. The leader of the group is a large man with a large axe, and currently he sleeps. I heard one of the drunk men speaking of raping and killing the two children. And soon."

Jes nodded. "Okay. Guen I want you to stay back here and fire. You're Queen now, I can't risk you going into battle. Danni I'd prefer if you stayed back here with Guin. Use your hold spells. Carly, you and I will go in invisible. We'll take out the two guards. Make your strike good Carly. If we can do it quiet enough we move on to the drunks. If Larissa was here I'd have her sleep the whole damn group."

"We should have brought her." Carly whispered.

"No, I wouldn't allow it. Not her or Tonia. No risking those babes." Jes shook her head.

Danni grinned. "They're gonna be pissed they missed it."

"I'll tell you who's going to be pissed." Jes sighed. "The men."

The women looked at each other and knew it would be a rough night after dealing with this little problem.

"Guin, when you see the guards drop, that's when you shoot. Drunks first. If the big man, the war leader, or whatever he is wakes, shoot him next." Guinevere nodded her agreement.

Jes whispered softly, "Brightstrike, I hope you're ready to taste Saxon blood." The sword was silent, but she felt its pleasure. Carly and Jes went invisible, and moved quickly.

Twentytwentytwentytwentytwentytwenty, Jes chanted her mantra in her head. Anytime they had to make stealth rolls in the game she always prayed for a twenty. It was the best score in the game. God must have been watching her that night, because at the same moment, she and Carly became visible as their blades sliced through the necks and vocal chords of the men standing guard. The two men dropped, and the women charged as the drunks yelled. One of the drunks fell as an arrow sliced through his back. Jes was swinging Brightstrike as two large men thundered out of the tent. "Oh fuck!" she yelled. They were huge!

Jes rolled to avoid the drunk's clumsy sword, and Brightstrike flashed as it connected squarely with the man's leg. The man screamed and grabbed at his eyes. He toppled to the ground as his leg gave out beneath him. Jes knelt on the ground and brought up both of her blades to parry the blow of the war axe heading for her head. The man roared with rage, and Jes rolled again. She scrambled to get out of the way, but didn't seem to be making good leeway. Three arrows now protruded from the man's back, yet still he seemed unfazed. "Double fuck." she muttered. Danni had managed to get a hold spell off on the second large man who'd come from the tent, and Carly made short work of finishing him off.

Jes moved just in time to avoid the war axe crashing into the ground. The two children were now screaming through their gags. Jes moved and managed to find her feet. Guin was moving closer firing her bow again and again. All of the other men were dead, except for this big bastard. He screamed in rage as Carly stabbed him in the back, and backhanded the small girl. She flew back and landed on her ass dazed. Danni was moving forward as well, muttering as she tried spell after spell on the man. The man managed to clip Jes in the face with the hilt of his weapon and she spit out bloody saliva. "Well, now I'm pissed off." she told the man conversationally. He stood staring at her with hatred burning in his eyes. She heard the sound of approaching horses, and funnily enough, that scared her more than the beast in front of her. "Shit, he's gonna be pissed." she told the big man. They moved warily around each other, both waiting for their opportunity to attack. The man looked like a pin cushion with five arrows sticking out of him. Danni had helped Carly to her feet, and the small girl was preparing to go invisible to attempt another backstab.

Jes feinted right and she didn't know if it was stupidity, or blood loss, but the man fell for it, and she ended whirling around to her left and slicing both blades back into him. Brightstrike flashed as it decapitated the man. The large body dropped to the ground seconds after his head did. Jes panted heavily looking at what she'd done.

The men had reached them and slid to the ground, weapons drawn. "What is the meaning of this?" Arthur roared angrily as he checked Guin for any injuries. Jes and Carly were working on the bonds of the children.

"These children…" Guin began.

"You should have waited until we returned." he interrupted with a yell.

Guin turned on him, "Damn you Arthur! I am a warrior. These are our people, and they needed us. We did what needed doing. Now stop yelling and help get the children back to the Keep." She stormed away from him joining the other women.

"Where's Larissa?" Dagonet's voice was strained and he was searching.

Jes straightened angrily, "Are you nuts? She's pregnant there's no way on God's green earth I would ever bring her out here. We didn't tell either her or Tonia we were coming."

"Daniela, thank god." Galahad had pulled Danni into his arms.

"I'm fine." she assured him. "We kicked ass!"

Gawain was studying Carly's quickly blackening eye. "What happened to your face?"

"Um, I was stabbing the big guy in the back, and he caught me with a well placed backhand." Carly made a swing like a tennis pro. She shrugged. "It's fine. Have you seen that big bastard?" she asked him, and kicked the headless man's body. I thought for sure Jes was dead meat. She slices, she dices, she cuts through tin cans."

"Carly." Jes looked at her. "Not helping."

"What if there had been more than seven?" Lancelot and Tristan had been walking around the camp silently. "There were only four of you."

"First off, there weren't more than seven so how can we possibly answer that?" Jes defended herself. "Second, we had a good plan, and it worked."

"No matter how skilled at battle any of you are, you got lucky defeating this War Leader." Lancelot told her bluntly. "Lucky. How many times did Guinevere shoot him? How many times did Carly stab him? And Danni's spells, why did they not work against him? But for luck, it would be your body lying on the ground with your head no longer attached."

"Sometimes luck's all a girl can ask for." she told him just as bluntly. "What would you expect us to do?" She addressed this to all of the men. "Sit back, wait for the men folk to get home so they can ride to the rescue?" Dagonet and Bors had the children on their steeds and they'd turned to return home. "If we had the luxury of knowing you'd get here in time we'd have waited. I don't have a death wish."

"Don't you?" Lancelot asked her.

"That's not fair!" Carly yelled at him.

"Carly stop…" Gawain tried to catch her arm.

"No, I won't stop. Jes didn't do anything wrong. None of us did anything wrong. You all knew who we were before we became involved. He knew Jes wasn't a person who would sit by and let innocent children be hurt if she could stop it. Jes had a good plan, and yes, that guy was tough, and could have killed us. But he didn't. And maybe Jezzy can't answer what we'd have done if there'd been more than seven, but I can. We'd have done what was necessary to make sure those children got home safely. Whether it be kill every damn Saxon in camp in an all out bloodbath, or we waited and slit their throats in their sleep." Carly was pissed now. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Jezzy is a good, generous person, and you treat her as if she's a child who can't make her own decisions. Well, you know what, none of us are children, and we can do whatever we damn well please!" Carly moved and stood next to Guinevere and Jes.

Jes looked at her. "Wow."

"He pissed me off." her petite friend explained in a huff.

Arthur stood with his back to them. He turned and his eyes sought first Guinevere's and then Carly's. "You're right."

Carly seemed about to argue, but then realized what he'd said. "Oh... Yeah... I am."

"Yes, you are. You did a great thing this night, saving those children. My people." He looked at Guin again. "Our people. Unfortunately, my head as a king, and heart as a husband don't always match well. I feared, and took that fear out in anger. My apologies. You ladies were all warriors before we entered your lives, I will try my best to remember you're still warriors." Arthur moved forward and kissed Guinevere fiercely. "Come back soon." He mounted his horse and led his knights away. Lancelot gave her one last look and followed his king and friend.

Carly looked around and sighed. "Hey Danni, you wanna lay some healing on me? My face hurts."

"Sure sweets."

The women headed to the horses after stacking the Saxon bodies on the flames., and smothering them. "Well, you can all get used to outbursts like that from now on." Carly stated.

Jes frowned. "Why?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." she said airily.

"Carly!" Jes yelled. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Carly gave her a look as if she was mentally challenged. "Please, as if I would tell you. You wouldn't have let me come."

"Hello, because it's not safe." Jes was exasperated.

"Yeah, well, I'm fine." In fact she sounded chipper.

"So many babies coming." Jes smiled and remembered those words. Truly matches made in Heaven. "Danni will be next." The brunette blushed, and Jes knew it was only a matter of time.

Jes changed into her shift that evening with a melancholy heart. Lancelot had been with her every night since the first night, but he wasn't coming this night. He thought her reckless. Thought she wished to die. He really didn't know her at all. His ego wouldn't let him. When Arthur had turned and spoken, the look of pride in his eyes as he looked at Guinevere had nearly broken Jes's heart. She'd felt such jealousy, and had wanted to yell at Lancelot 'See, why can't you look at me like that!', but she hadn't spoken her feelings. For every word of love, there seemed to be a stumbling block they couldn't move past. Perhaps she hadn't started life as a fighter. Perhaps she'd only been a nurse, but here she'd been a fighter from the start.

Jes lay on her bed and extinguished the solitary candle. She slept deeply and had no dreams that night.

When Gawain and Arthur found out about Carly there was another feast. It was planned hurriedly, and held two nights past the night of the rescue. There were several knights visiting Arthur; men he'd met in his travels, and he included them in the festivities. Lancelot had kept his distance from Jeslyn both nights, and during the day, Jeslyn kept her distance from him. She found herself on the ramparts looking at the sky the evening of the feast and spoke to God. "I suppose when you spoke of matches, mine was not listed among them. I'm okay with that I think. It's bittersweet really. I didn't even consider what I was doing when I threw myself into the path of that bolt, and I did it so he wouldn't be lost. But in doing so I've lost him." she looked down for a moment. Then back up with a big smile. "Yeah, I'd do it again." Larissa was calling her name so she headed down and walked to the tavern with her friend.

It pained her to see Lancelot flirting with the serving wenches, but she didn't let it show. He'd probably bed one of them that night if he hadn't already, and she would survive it.

"My lady, I was hoping you'd share this dance with me." One of the visiting knights stood in front of her. He was a handsome man, with what sounded to her like a French accent. He had blue eyes and wore his blonde hair short. He reminded her of a surfer almost with his silky straight hair.

"Lord?"

"Peledorn." he said bowing slightly to her. "I am Lord Peledorn, and you are the heroine, Lady Jeslyn Fitzhughes."

She moved to the make shift dance floor with him and they began an intricate dance. Jes was feeling lightheaded but brushed the feelings off. She hadn't eaten in several hours. "You dance well." she told him honestly.

"Only because my companion is light as air." he smiled.

She laughed, "Oh you are charming aren't you?"

"My apologies. I have been at court for a long while. You get used to speaking a certain way. I've been told you are not one for these false words of court?"

"I would say true to that statement. I would much prefer the truth to false charm."

"Then I will say that while I know this dance, I do a better job of it because I'm enjoying it so." He raised one eyebrow at her.

"Thank you." she said sensing his sincerity. The song ended and they stopped. "Whew, I think I need a drink and something to eat."

"I hope to persuade you to another dance later." he said and took his leave.

Arthur approached her as she drank some water. "Are you well?"

Jes didn't want to ruin the evening. "I'm okay." Jes could feel Lancelot's eyes on her back. She'd worn a dress that evening instead of her normal leather breeches. It was actually a white dress similar to the dress Larissa had worn her first night there, except instead of silver embroidery, the dress was lined with white fur. She didn't realize that her friends were looking at her with worry, as she seemed so pale.

The vision hit her hard and unexpectedly. She could hear people yelling her name but stood rigid, and couldn't speak. A man, as large as the man she'd just killed two days before stalked across the snow covered land. He carried a giant bastard sword in one hand, and blood ran down his chest in rivulets. Fifteen men walked behind him and while not as large, they seemed almost as fierce. They stared at a white castle upon a cliff. The man motioned to the castle and roared. An elderly woman watched from the tower window, and tears fell down her cheeks. A gold circlet held a white veil on her gray curls. A servant girl cowered in a corner trying to cuddle two small children. They were twins, but one was male and the other female. They were perhaps two years old at the most and had soft brown curls and ice blue eyes. They eyes almost resembled those of a wolf, or husky mix. Rosy cheeks, and soft cupid bow lips sobbed. As if they could see her the children reached their chubby arms out to her, pure fear shining in their eyes.

The men were coming for the children. She knew it. She knew it hadn't happened yet. She had time to get to them, but not much. The man would kill the old woman and servant, and then he would sacrifice the twins to some devil of his own making.

"The devil comes in the form of man. His followers go where he leads and rejoice in the taking of innocence. He is evil incarnate, his name is Osric, brother of Cerdic. He goes for Rosemerta and the children of Aiden and Lucinda. Children of peace. Children of love."


	8. Chapter 8

Jes awoke in her chambers in her bed. Someone had lain a thin blanket over her and she turned to find Danni sleeping in a chair near her bed. Tonia was on the bed on the opposite side of the room, and she smiled as she saw Jes's eyes flicker open. "Hey there Sleeping Beauty." Tonia stood and walked closer. 

"How long was I out?" Jes blinked a couple times to clear her vision.

Tonia opened the door and motioned to someone outside, then she turned back to Jes. "Almost a full day. Dagonet said your breathing and heartbeat seemed okay. You scared us again Jes. How about we keep that to a minimum?"

"God, I don't even know what happened Ton. One minute I was about to eat something, and the next I'm somewhere else."

"What do you mean?" Danni had opened her eyes.

"I saw the strangest things." Jes stopped and thought for a moment. "I need to speak with Arthur."

"Tristan went to tell him you were awake. I think they're all at the round table."

"Then that's where I'll go." she said standing. Not listening to her friend's protests Jes grabbed her robe and put it on as she headed for the room where the great table was kept.

Tristan had just finished speaking to Arthur when she threw open the doors and entered. Gawain and Galahad turned to see what was happening, Arthur looked up at her as she entered. Lord Peledorn was at the table, at a spot reserved for guests and he stood as she entered. "Lady Jeslyn, are you well?"

She spared him only a brief glance. "I'm fine thank you. Your Highness, I apologize for he interruption." she said and bowed before him.

Arthur noticed her formality and bade her to stand straight. "We were discussing your…strange spell. Please let me know what you have to say. No formalities here."

"Arthur, I don't know what happened exactly. I'd been feeling strangely all day, and all evening. You yourself commented on it. I was just about to get something to eat. I thought perhaps that was the cause. Suddenly a vision struck me, I don't know why, or how, it's never happened before. But it was so vivid." Jes started pacing, and all could see the agitation in her body and face. "I saw a man, a large man, similar to the man we killed when saving the Woad children. But he was larger." she shuddered and stopped for a moment to calm herself. "Fifteen men followed him. Large and bloodthirsty men. They'd just killed, or recently killed because blood dripped down his body, and his large sword. It was the biggest sword I've ever seen." she whispered as she recalled the sight.

"Jes, sit down." Danni had followed her, and helped her to sit. Her friends had filed into the room and stood quietly towards the back.

Jes sat silently and tried to remember every detail. "There was a castle, it looked white, but that was because the elements had bleached it. They were heading towards it, and an old woman stood staring out the window praying for salvation. I can see every line in her face." A cup was pressed into her hand and she looked up to see Lancelot looking down on her. "She was praying so hard, but she knew that it wouldn't help." she told him. "There was a girl behind her, I think a servant. She held two small children and was trying to calm them. They were twins. A girl and a boy." Jes came back to herself and looked at Arthur. "They reached out to me, their eyes like ice in their angelic faces. They reached out to me."

There was silence in the room and finally Peledorn spoke. "You spoke of Rosemerta in your vision."

"The old woman." Jes nodded.

"You know of this woman?" Arthur asked the newest addition.

"Indeed, she is the mother of Aiden. A great man who was killed by a group of Saxons called the Bloodbringers. From the description Lady Jeslyn has given us I believe she speaks of this group. Aiden married a Roman lady by the name of Lucinda, and it was said that her family were touched by God himself. God's heavens shone in their eyes." Peledorn cleared his throat. "Both Lucinda and Aiden were burned at the stake by the Bloodbringers. They're children were left to Rosemerta to raise. They would be perhaps two years now."

"I was given this vision for a reason Arthur."

"You wish to save these children." he stated.

"And the Lady Rosemerta." she added.

"You can not do this on your own Lady Jeslyn." he told her quietly.

"She doesn't." Larissa strode forward with the other three women behind her. "We go with her."

"Nay!" Dagonet cried out.

Larissa looked at him with her eyes filled with love, and she held up a hand to silence Jes's protests. "I love you beyond reason Dagonet, and I will do nothing to harm our babe, but we go with Jezzy." she turned to Jes. "Do you honestly think that because we carry children it makes us less? We are more now. You need us, and we're going. We've all agreed."

"I would not ever put you in a position to lose your babies, or your husbands." Jes said gruffly. The thought pained her, for she knew the feeling having lost Lancelot.

"Do you think they won't love us anymore because we do what has to be done?" Tonia asked her. "Perhaps they'll be angry, okay, yes they'll be angry, but they fell in love with us because we fight, not because we sit back and watch the world play cruel tricks."

"We'll defend from the castle." Carly had stepped forward. "We have quite the arsenal of ranged weapons."

"And I will fight on the battlefield." Lancelot spoke finally. He didn't meet Jes's eyes, but her heart skipped a beat.

"As will I." she said.

"As will we all." Arthur added.

Peledorn faced her. "You are everything you have been rumored to be. I am honored that I will fight beside you. The castle is two days ride from here."

"We leave on the morrow." Arthur announced, and Jes left the hall.

They left at dawn and rode quietly. None of the couples seemed strained, and Jes was thankful for that. She rode towards the front of the group, and spoke to no one. Instead of riding next to Arthur, Lancelot rode towards the middle of the group. Arthur fell back and fell into step with Jes.

"They come from a different direction." she told him scanning her surroundings.

"That is good for us." he told her. "It means that hopefully we will get there before them."

"We will." she assured him. She didn't know how she knew, but she did.

"He's a stubborn man." he told her looking straight ahead.

She didn't have to ask who he spoke of. "Yes, he is."

"He loves you."

"Arthur, if he loved me he'd be able to accept me for who I am, not who he wants me to be. If he loved me then he'd love me fiercely and never let me doubt it. If he loved me he wouldn't be bedding the tavern wenches under my nose."

"He has not done this."

"Yeah, right, of course not." she snorted in disbelief. "He thinks I have a death wish, yet I do the same that he does. I fight to help others, and yes there is a chance for my injury or death, but that possibility is there every time he goes into battle as well. Should I say he has a death wish?"

They made camp that evening and Jes went into her tent almost immediately. They'd barely spoken in days, and now it hurt to see him laughing around the campfire with the other knights. Jes slipped out the back of her tent and walked slightly away. She found a small pool of water that reflected the moonlight. Several large smooth rocks were situated around the pool and she felt as though it was an important place. Jes sat on a rock and stared at the moonlight. She did something she noticed she'd been doing a lot of lately. "I hope you have a plan for all of this." she told God. "I hope this isn't going to cost my friends, because if it is, kill me now. I couldn't live with it. Show me a sign I'm doing the right thing."

Jes happened to glance down and there in the pool of water was the image of the sobbing children reaching out to her. She lowered her hand to the image but as soon as she touched it the water broke into ripples and the image vanished. In its place was the reflection of Lord Peledorn.

Jes stood and turned. "Lord?"

"I apologize. I heard your voice and sought to find out if everything was alright?"

"Everything is fine." she assured him.

"You are quite lovely." he told her quietly.

"Thank you."

"Would you be offended if I requested a kiss?"

Jes turned and looked at the handsome man. He was kind, accepted her for who she was, and seemed everything a woman could want. Jes moved closer and let him kiss her. His hands moved to her arms and he kissed with all the passion he could muster. When he pulled away his blue eyes were aflame with desire. "You felt nothing?" he said with disappointment in his voice.

Jes gave him a bittersweet smile. "I wish I did Peledorn, God I wish I did. But I love another, with everything that I am and will ever be. Perhaps that means I'm ruined for all others, but I can't give you what you're looking for."

"I understand Lady Jeslym." he spoke formally and stepped away from her.

"We should head back to camp." she said and did just that.

Neither saw the dark hair, or flashing black eyes hidden in the trees. At first he'd wanted to kill the blonde man for laying hands on Jeslyn, and she'd allowed him to. But then he'd heard her words so he'd held himself in check.

Jes stood looking over the battlements and smiled. She was in the Keep gazing down at the people. She wore a gown of pale blue and it flowed and billowed around her. Below her she saw Larissa carrying a small babe through the small market that had been established in the Keep. Dagonet stopped what he was doing to kiss her soundly, and she was off again. Tonia sat in a doorway nursing her son, and Carly smiled down at her while her own hands rubbed at her extended belly. Everyone was happy, and the men could be seen standing and laughing in various areas. Frowning she realized she didn't see Danni, and then she smiled seeing her very pregnant friend stealing kisses with Galahad. Everything was silent, even the breeze as it blew Jeslyn's hair. Looking outside of the keep she saw the archery range and could see Guinevere standing there with Arthur's arms around her and cradling her belly which was just starting to show. Such happiness. Such prosperity. Even Lancelot sat laughing at something Bors was talking about.

"You aren't meant to fight on the battlefield for this one Jeslyn."

Jes looked over and found her Creator standing next to her. This time the woman wore a red Chanel suit. "Nice suit."

"Thanks. I liked it too."

"What do you mean I'm not supposed to fight?"

"You're supposed to be part of it. If all goes well the children will be yours, but if you fight with the man all is lost. And I do mean all. Osric is a vile man. He will weaken the men by destroying you first. Lancelot will not be able to concentrate and will fall soon after."

"Sort of like a snowball reaction."

"Sure, sort of. Osric does have a weakness. They must separate him from his sword."

"That big bastard?"

"That's the one. If they can separate him from the sword… but it can't be you. Not you Jeslyn. It will not end as you see it now if you do not heed my warning."

"I don't understand…"

"Look down Jeslyn." Was the last comment, almost a whisper on the wind.

Jeslyn looked down and found her own belly rounded with pregnancy, both arms wrapped around it lovingly.

"Damn it Lancelot you're being a fool." Arthur spoke harshly. "The woman loves you beyond all, and you can't get past your ego." Lancelot looked at him from brooding, angry eyes. "Do you think I don't fear for Guinevere? Do you think that I don't hold her at night thinking of how she could have died the night they saved those children?"

"She rushes in foolishly..." Lancelot began.

"No, Lancelot she doesn't. She came up with a plan that would have possibly been something we would have come up with. Perhaps if you can't love her for who she is, you should make sure to release her for someone who can." At his friend's clenched jaw, Arthur cursed. "Damn it man, she thinks you're bedding other women!"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it? I've seen you flirting in the tavern." Arthur said grimly.

"I love Jeslyn Arthur." he spoke in a defeated tone. "I couldn't bed another wench if I wanted to, which I don't."

Jes awoke sweating and knew she was going to be sick. She rinsed her mouth out with water, and dressed quickly. She spared only a moment to place her hand on her still flat belly. A child. Hers and Lancelot's. They would be reaching the castle that afternoon. Jes realized she had to speak to both Lancelot and Arthur immediately. When they'd been making their plans she'd been preparing to be on the front with them. There was no way she would ever do that now.

Arthur and Lancelot stood speaking, and she sighed. She couldn't be with him, not after the wenches, but he at least should know. He should know she had no death wish, she thought somewhat bitterly.

She approached them quickly. "I need to speak with you." Lancelot looked at her coolly, and made as if to leave. "No, you need to be here as well Lancelot." she snapped.

"What troubles you Jeslyn?" Arthur was the one to ask.

"I cannot be with you on the battlefield tomorrow morning when they come." she told them briefly. "I will be in the castle with the other women."

Arthur stared at her. "Is all well?"

She just nodded. "I was given a tip though. Separate him from his sword. It's a big motherfucker. I was told it was pretty much a done deal for us if you men can do this."

"Why do you decide this now?" Lancelot asked suspiciously. "You did not feel this way yesterday. You were ready to fight beside the men."

She didn't look at him but a smile of wonder made its way onto her face. "Yes, I was. But then yesterday I didn't know I was with child." Both faces showed shock. "I'm pregnant, and I won't do anything to harm this child. Not anything. I will stay in the castle with the other women." Jes had the pleasure of turning on her heel and walking away from them.

They traveled the day, and Jes made sure to keep her distance from Lancelot. She shared her news with her friends who were delighted, and it seemed that only Larissa realized that a sadness tinged Jes's happiness. They finally reached the castle and Arthur rode forward to announce his presence. Jes dismounted from her steed and walked forward slightly. It was unreal seeing it in truth. Like taking a virtual tour and then going there.

The old woman from her vision had come out and now clasped both of Arthur's hands. Then she looked past him and smiled as she saw Jes. She left Arthur and walked to Jeslyn. "I saw you coming to aid us child. I can only thank God that such a warrior as yourself was chosen."

"I won't be fighting with the men Lady." she told the woman.

"My dear child, that doesn't make you less of a warrior. You are a warrior of the spirit, and you bring these knights. You have been through much. Come, you should sit and rest yourself and your babe." The old woman placed her hand on Jes's belly.

Jes looked at the woman in shock, but the woman only grinned at her. She led them into a large, warm room filled with chairs and a table with food already prepared. The lovely serving girl entered the room, and Jes saw the way the girl looked hungrily at Lancelot. Another conquest. He'll have her to warm his bed this evening, she thought angrily. Then she remembered.

"Lady." she said walking quickly to Rosemerta. "Where are the babies?"

Rosemerta smiled at her and brushed hair out of her face. "Come with me."

Jes followed the lady up the stairs and into a large airy room which had been made into a nursery. Two old fashioned cribs were set up and she saw the children from her visions. Rosemerta left her standing and watching them sleep. She reached out and touched the silken curls of the little girl.

"Our child will have a room such as this." Lancelot spoke from behind her.

She turned to look at him. "What, not tupping the lovely wench yet? I'm sure she was willing."

"You think it would be that easy for me?" he came more fully into the room.

"Yes. No. I don't know."

"Do you really believe I've been with any other woman since you?" He reached out and ran his hand through her hair, much as she'd done with the child. "But you, I saw you kissing Peledorn."

"Yes. I hoped I could love him." she told him bluntly. "He accepts me for who I am."

"And?"

"And I couldn't. You took my heart and then ripped it up." she told him and tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry my love. I have been with no one but you since you appeared on the ice." he whispered and cupped her face in his hand. "So sorry. My ego was bruised that you did not need me to be your hero. You need no one."

"That's not true." she turned her face into his hand. "I need you. Just because I can fight doesn't mean I don't want you by my side every step of the way."

He kissed her face fervently as if he was dying of thirst and she was a goblet of water. Her lips finally met his and they held each other close. When they finally pulled apart they stood quietly looking at the small children still sleeping peacefully.

"I'm going to raise them." she whispered.

"Nay." he told her and clasped her hand in his. "We shall raise them together."


	9. Chapter 9

Jeslyn and Lancelot spent the night making love. She was sure that all the women were spending the evening with their knights. Fear clutched at her heart. She'd given everything to save him once, and didn't know if she could stand to lose him now. Not after learning of the child they'd made together. Morning came too early for the group, and the women watched as the knights went out to await the vicious barbarians led by Osric. 

The men stared at each other grimly. They knew they must hold the line. If they fell then the barbarians would have access to their women, and there was no way they would let that happen. "Arthur, if I fall I want you to care for Jeslyn and our children." Lancelot spoke quietly. He felt Arthur's eyes on him.

"Don't fall."

"Well, I don't plan on it." Lancelot smiled cockily. "Bedding the woman is much too pleasurable an experience." His words caused a ripple of laughter through the men. Not because they took him to his word, but because it was purely Lancelot.

"I only hope yer child's as good looking as any of mine." Bors bragged eliciting another laugh from the men.

"I must say you're all certainly doing your parts to help increase the population of my people." Arthur teased them. "Galahad, should we be expecting news from you and Daniela?"

Galahad had flushed. Gawain laughed, "Well they're certainly trying hard enough!"

Galahad's flush darkened. "What happened to going and wedding a beautiful Sarmatian woman Gawain?"

"Are you kidding? Carly would kill me." He said good naturedly. "No, I'm marrying my little spitfire as soon as possible. With the king's permission, of course?"

"Of course." Arthur granted. "Right after Bors and Vanora."

Tristan smiled at the banter between the others. Soon he and Antonia would be wed, whether she knew it or not, and then she would his for all time. His hawk circled once. "They come." He announced.

Indeed they did. The man leading the fifteen large men was enormous. Taller than Dagonet, and pure bulging muscle, hate and power radiated off the man in front. Long blonde hair fell down into his eyes in tangled mattes, and his eyes while normally blue, were bloodshot. True to Jeslyn's vision dried blood coated his sweaty flesh and his blade. A grizzled blonde beard covered his face, but his yellow and brown teeth shone through the snarl on his lips. "Roman pigs!" He growled loudly. "Where is your white witch pigs? Where is the witch who killed my son?"

Arthur looked briefly at Lancelot. His son must have been the man who Jeslyn had killed with the aid of Guinevere and Carly. "You are trespassing on Britain Osric." He called. "Leave these lands."

Osric began laughing, and it was a vile sound. "It doesn't work that way Roman. I will not be as easy to defeat as my fool brother. I want the children. And I want the woman. And I'm not leaving until I have both."

Jeslyn stood on the battlements of the white castle and heard every word the man spoke. Her friends stood with her and she felt strong. "Larissa, perhaps you should warm things up a bit?" she told her quiet friend.

The redhead seemed to consider for a moment with a small grin on her face. "Got to make sure the measurements are right. Would hate to hit the guys." She took the delicate wand in her hand and waved it slightly. "Marshmallows!" she yelled out the activation word that Danni had assigned to her wand. A large fireball exploded in the middle of the fifteen barbarians, and some of them screamed in agony.

Danni muttered and her hands began to glow, a column of flame engulfed two of the men. "Wish I could actually roll the damage dice." She muttered.

Osric and his remaining men were furious and they charged forward. Arthur and his seven knights, Lord Peledorn included, met their attack. As the barbarians ran forward Carly, Tonia, and Jeslyn let their arrows fly. By the time the two groups of men met there were eleven barbarians to Arthur's eight. Tonia was the only one of the women who continued firing, her magic bow knowing the difference between friend and foe. Danni mumbled quietly placing a Sanctuary spell on herself. She would borrow Larissa's cloak if necessary to aid any of their men who fell. Larissa had gone into the room in which the children and Lady Rosemerta hid and was busy fortifying the door with protective runes, and protection from evil.

Jeslyn stood tensely. There was very little she could do in this situation. She was fighter, not a wizard, cleric, or spell user of any kind. She didn't have a magic bow, or a figurine of wondrous power….wait a minute. "CARLY!" she screamed.

"Yo!" the girl shot back from her side.

"Chou-sung?"

"Shit! I knew I was forgetting something!" Carly reached into her bag and pulled out the figurine. She set the figurine in her palm. "Come to me." She blew softly on it and within moments the cat was standing before them. "Protect our men Chou-sung. Kill the evil baddies."

With a large growl Chou-sung jumped from the top of the battlements to the field where the men fought below. He loped to the men and slammed a giant clawed paw into the leg of a Saxon barbarian. His claws raked and nearly tore the leg from the man's body. The man seemed to go into shock instantly falling to the ground. Two of the barbarians turned to face the cat.

Eight to eight the men clashed, with Lancelot fighting Osric. Jes didn't think he'd meant it that way; it had just been how they were standing. It didn't matter though. She still feared for him. Lancelot was holding his own against the Saxon chief. He was truly a great warrior and he swung his twin blades with finesse. Arthur was battling down his foe, and the others were defeating theirs as well. Chou-sung had gotten cut up quite a bit, but was currently crushing the neck of one of the men who'd attacked him with his jaws.

Lancelot faced the large man. They were both breathing heavily, and both had drawn blood. He would not let this man come near Jeslyn. He would protect her with his life if need be. Her and their children; for already he'd started to think of the two small ones in the tower as his. Lancelot spun and knocked the man's bastard sword aside. With his second blade he sliced open the man's chest. The man in front of him laughed; blood tinting his teeth.

"I will take the witch before killing her." The man hissed. "I will take her as I kill her, and then I will take her as she lay dead on the ground. She will lay screaming beneath me."

Lancelot knew the man was trying to goad him, but he didn't let himself think of the words too closely. He smirked at the man. "You'll never get the chance to touch her."

While killing his barbarian Peledorn had fallen, and Danni moved quickly to transport to his side and back to the castle. With the Sanctuary spell on none of the Saxons could touch her. Arthur had finished off the man on him and was heading towards Lancelot. Besides Osric only one barbarian lived, and he was attacking Chou-sung. Gawain went to his aid. All of the men had some type of wound, and even though it seemed as if only minutes had gone by the fighting had lasted over an hour so far.

Lancelot moved quickly even though he was weary. Remembering Jes's words he knocked the sword and it went flying out of Osric's hands. The man yelled in rage and Lancelot sliced down disabling the other man's arm. Osric bull-rushed Lancelot driving him into the ground, and picked up one of Lancelot's blades.

Jes's heart stopped as Osric sent Arthur flying backwards and turned towards Lancelot with the dark knight's sword in hand. She had to do something to distract him.

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIENDS….AND WE'LL GO ON FIGHTING 'TIL THE END….NO TIME FOR LOSERS 'CUZ WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS…OOOFFFF TTTHHHHEEEE WOOOOOORRRRLLLDDDD!"

The man stared up at her as she began belting out the song at the top of her lungs. "Witch!" he snarled and went back to preparing to spear Lancelot. Instead he jerked and looked down in surprise. Lancelot held his second sword in his hand and it was impaled through the man's belly and through his back. The man stumbled away, blood running out his nose and mouth, and fell to his knees. Arthur helped Lancelot stand and they walked grimly towards the dying man.

"Not that…not that easy….witch." he wheezed, bubbles of blood showing on his teeth. With one last show of will he sat up and plunged a dagger into Lancelot's chest. Osric cast a victorious look towards the battlements and died with a smile on his face.

Jeslyn saw the dagger slide into Lancelot and screamed. She was raced down the stairs of the battlements as fast as her legs could carry her. "NO!" she sobbed. Danni had already appeared at his side by the time Jes got there. She dropped onto her knees as his eyes searched for her.

"That wasn't supposed to happen my love." he whispered to her.

"You can't die Lancelot. We have babies to care for. We have a life to plan."

"We're…even."

"Fuck even!" she shouted in anger. "Danni, please." Jes had pulled out the dagger and now held her hand over Lancelot's beating heart. The heart that pumping the blood out of the chest wound on his body. "Please."

Danni was terrified. She was using the strongest spell she could, but he was paler than Jes had been when she'd saved the blonde. Plus, Jes had been awake for longer. Lancelot was already slipping away.

"My angel." he whispered as a faint light seemed to appear around Jeslyn. "Brought me back to life when I'd been dead for so many years." With those words he slipped into unconsciousness.

Danni felt the healing racing through her and into him, and he still lived. His breathing was shallow, and he was out cold, but his heart beat. "How long was I out before I woke up Danni?" Jes asked as tears ran down her face.

"Three days." the other girl murmured.

"I want to take him home." Jes looked up at Arthur. "I want to take him, Rosemerta, and the children home."

"So it shall be." He agreed. His heart was breaking just as hers was as he looked at his best friend, pale and unconscious on the ground. He and Jeslyn looked at each other and they had an understanding. They would do everything in their power to bring their loved one back.

Lady Rosemerta agreed to return with them, and they set off the very next morning. Jes had lain with Lancelot all through the night, praying he'd awaken, and knowing if he did then she'd be there. She vowed never to leave his side as long as he slept.

A month had gone by and still he lay comatose. His breathing and heartbeat had improved, beyond that there were no signs he was waking. Jeslyn stayed with him day in day out, only leaving to bathe or relieve herself. She'd lost weight instead of gaining it and her friends were sick with worry. Dagonet had made her let him check her and he was assured the babe was well, but he didn't know for how long it would be if she didn't rest and eat properly. He knew it was time to bring in Arthur for aid.

Lancelot looked at the great green fields where the horses roamed free. Behind him stood a stone common room. He entered the Hall to find a table laid with the choicest of food and mead. There seemed to be no one around so he sat and filled a platter with the tidbits he enjoyed. Soft music filled the room. Lancelot sat quietly enjoying the food, drink, and entertainment. He popped an olive into his mouth and chewed appreciatively.

"I always preferred mushrooms to olives." The voice came from his right and he turned his head to see a brunette woman. She dressed in a blue billowing gown and smiled at him. "Hello Lancelot."

He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm God." she answered leaning back in the chair. He snorted causing her to laugh.

"I don't believe in you." he told her.

"Of course you do. Perhaps not under the name of God, but under the Gods your people have worshipped for centuries. In the talisman your sister gave you as you left your people. I am all of those."

"What do you want?"

"My, we are to the point aren't we." she sighed and stood up. "Aren't you ready to go home?"

"I'm dead. Can't go back if I'm dead."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you're not dead."

"If I'm not dead why am I talking to you. I remember the man slamming the dagger into my chest. Can't tell me it was just a flesh wound." She sighed again and he was reminded of Jeslyn. "Is Jeslyn all right?"

She finally looked happy. "Jeslyn is spending all of her time worrying for you. You lie sleeping and she won't leave you. They worry for her health and that of the child growing in her womb." Lancelot frowned and she knew she had his attention. "When are you going home to her?" she asked gently.

"Even in the end she saved me, or at least tried to. What kind of man am I that a woman has to intervene for my life to be spared at all times?"

"Ahhhh, so it is merely your pride that keeps you from your love. Walk with me Lancelot." She stood and he went with her. She walked from the room and he found himself once again staring at the horses running free. She continued walking and he followed until he came to a small clear pond. "Look deeply into the water Lancelot. There is something very important for you to see."

He couldn't control himself. He stared deeply and felt a clap as everything became black. It seems but moments and his eyes opened. He stood in the doorway of the strangest building he'd ever seen. She was with him, and he stared around in stunned silence at the people rushing to and fro. Voices seemed to come from everywhere around him. "Where are we?" he whispered.

"We're in Jeslyn's world." She told him and led him forward. A woman stood with her back to them She wore light pink leggings that were loose around her legs, and a loose tunic that was straight and unappealing. Her hair was bundled up on her head yet it was the same light color as his Jeslyn's. The woman was staring at something on a high counter in front of her.

He drew closer, "But she is not here…"

"No. She isn't. I'm showing you Jeslyn's past."

The woman at the counter turned and he saw it was indeed Jeslyn. She seemed tired and unhappy. The wide doors behind them swooshed open and several people rushed in pushing a flat cart with a child on it. Jeslyn rushed towards it. "What do you have?" she bellowed. The man pushing the cart started naming off a list that Lancelot didn't begin to understand. Blood covered the child. "What in God's name did this much damage?"

"A baseball bat Fitzhughes. Kid's dad took a baseball bat to him." the man said grimly. Jeslyn didn't even blink.

"We're losing him!" Another woman yelled. "His heart's stopping!"

Jeslyn jumped on the gurney as it rolled down the hall, and Lancelot followed. She was pushing on the child's chest, and muttering. "Come on, come on. Beat!"

"Pulse is back!" the woman called with some relief. "BP is 120 or 55."

The woman next to Lancelot held up her hand and made a circular motion. Time seemed to fast forward. An important looking man was making his way to Jeslyn. "Good work Fitzhughes. I understand you saved the Johnson child."

Jeslyn wiped a hand down her exhausted face. "For all the good it'll do him Tully. His dad hit him in the head sixteen times. That kid doesn't have a shot."

"The boy's father did this horrendous deed?" Lancelot couldn't understand. Even the Romans, who were cruel to their women, treated their children with high esteem.

Jeslyn's eyes seemed dull and lifeless to him. A handsome blond man came around the corner, and proceeded to kiss Jeslyn on the cheek. "Hey Babe." he smiled.

"Hi Mark." she tried to smile at him.

"Rough day?"

"Another hurt kid."

"That should make you glad we aren't having kids." he laughed.

"I thought we were still going to talk about that." she looked slightly confused.

"Ah Babe, come on, you know we'd never have time for kids. We're just too selfish!" With a swat on her butt he was off again.

Lancelot realized his hands were clenched at his sides. "Jeslyn will make a wonderful mother." he muttered.

The woman just looked at him, and sped time again. They were still at the hospital, but now Jes wasn't in uniform. She wore blue pants that seemed to be made of a thick material, and a light blue cotton shirt. Every one there seemed to wave to her or know her name. She was looking for the man. "He told her he had to work late." the woman told him. "He couldn't go out with her, and he would just catch a quick nap in the linen closet as usual." Jeslyn was carrying a bag in her hands and she headed directly to the linen closet. "She's going to surprise him with dinner."

Lancelot watched in horror as she swung the door open to find the man tupping another woman against the wall. It made him feel sick in the pit of his stomach to see her expression. Jeslyn swung the door shut and stood there for a moment. Then she calmly walked back the way she'd come and out the door.

"Come."

He found himself in a small chamber, perhaps her bedroom. She lay on the bed clutching a pillow to her stomach. Not one tear fell from her eyes. "Would you like to know what she's thinking?" God asked him. The woman crouched down lightly caressing Jeslyn. "She's thinking how she'll never find a man to truly love her, and want only her. She's thinking she'll never be a mother, or have a family. That she'll never find a man that would be a worthy father." God stood and faced him taking his hands in hers. "She isn't thinking of how she needs someone to be the hero and save the damsel in distress. She isn't thinking how much she needs to be saved."

The world spun and he found himself back in the field. "Jeslyn knows you are the first knight of King Arthur. You are the man she loves beyond all else. The man she would give everything for as long as you are with her. You, Lancelot, are the man to make Jeslyn Fit Hughes a mother. You have saved her more than you will ever realize." Lancelot looked into the woman's eyes and saw the world. Everything and more if he just looked close enough. "I once told Jeslyn that you were all truly matches made in Heaven. It is not time for you to depart your world. It's time for you both to begin your lives."

Lancelot blinked and the woman was gone, but still her voice rang out. "Wake up son of mine."

"You must take better care of yourself Jeslyn!" Arthur commanded.

"I'm fine!" she stood across from him, and looked for all the world as if a strong wind would blow her over. "I'm not leaving!"

"Jeslyn!" Arthur roared.

"You can stop yelling Arthur. I'm not leaving him."

"That's good." Lancelot spoke on a sigh. "I can keep better eye on you here."


	10. Chapter 10

Jeslyn emitted a small cry and raced to Lancelot dropping to her knees at the bed's edge. She grabbed his hand and started laying kisses upon it. Arthur moved to the door quickly and bellowed for Dagonet. Then he turned and looked at his best friend with unshed tears.

"It does not appear you've been taking care of yourself my love." His dark eyes pierced her.

"I was so scared."

"I'm much too stubborn to go off and leave you to raise our children alone. Especially after all we've been through." Lancelot sat up in bed, and motioned for her to join him. She crawled on top of the sheets and he pulled her to him. He held her closely as she began to weep on his bare chest.

Dagonet entered the room at a run. "So the man decides to stop being so lazy!" he grinned as he saw his friend awake. "And arms already full of woman, it figures!"

Lancelot returned the man's grin. "It's far too difficult to pass this woman up my friend."

"Perhaps now she will rest and eat properly." Dagonet said with a slight frown.

"I guarantee it." He placed a kiss to Jes's forehead. "In fact, I myself am hungry. Would someone be kind enough to bring us something to eat?"

Dagonet was pleased and left the room to see about a meal. Arthur was still smiling dazedly. "I will go and tell the others you've woken."

"You were sleeping for so long…" she whispered.

He'd never seen her so fragile. Her body felt like skin and bones in his arms, and it was easy to see where she'd lost weight. "How will our child grow strong if you are not eating?"

"I just couldn't. Every time I put food into my mouth I got sick. I was so scared you wouldn't come back to me." She cuddled in closer.

"Enough of that, I am here with you. Now we focus on making you healthy."

"How are you feeling?" she asked tensely.

"I feel as if my body is tired. Not my mind, just my limbs. No soreness, no pain, just weak."

"You've been lying there for a month."

"A month! Are you telling me that no one was able to persuade you to leave during that month?" he asked scowling.

"I wouldn't. I didn't care what they threatened. I spent time with the twins, they come in here every day, and then Vanora takes them out to play with her brood."

"What are their names?"

"Finn and Gaia." She told him tracing circles on his exposed chest. "They're so funny. They come over to you and insist on being placed next to you. They kiss your cheeks. Rosemerta is so happy we want to care for them. She misses her son and his wife very much."

"She will always have a place with us." He murmured content to lie holding her. Lancelot placed his hand on her belly. "And our child is well, but won't stay that way if you continue to disregard your health."

"I'm sorry. I know these things, hell, I'm a nurse. I just couldn't move. I just kept praying wake up, wake up. If I left, what if you woke up and I wasn't here? I just wanted to be here." She sighed and the tension began to leave her.

"It's all over now Love, we move forward now."

"The first thing we're doing when you feel strong enough is see Dagonet and Larissa wed. Then Tonia and Tristan, Carly and Gawain, and Danni and Galahad." She had a pleased look on her face. Lancelot was awake, her friends were happy and getting married, she was a mother of twins, and she had a baby on the way. There wasn't anything else she could ask for. "Now you're awake, life is pretty much perfect."

"They waited?"

"Well of course they did. You're their friend. They love you and were worried for you." She told him as the door to the room opened and Dagonet entered with Larissa and a tray full of food.

"Well finally!" the little redhead gave Lancelot a mock glare. "Maybe you'll be able to talk sense into your frustrating and highly pigheaded girlfriend."

"Girl-friend?"

"It's a term used to describe people who are together in a romantic sense." Jes explained. "I'm sorry Larissa, really I am. I'll be better now."

Larissa gave a sniff. "Well, you'd better be. We don't want Aunty Larissa's niece or nephew not getting a good start on life."

Dagonet set the tray on the bed, and Lancelot dug in with a voracious appetite. Larissa smiled as she saw him feeding Jes. Sometimes it would seem as if the blonde would protest, and he'd look at her with those eyes. Then she'd open her mouth and take the food from him meekly. After the food was gone, and they'd had pleasant conversation with Larissa and Dagonet, the beaming couple left the room.

"You did not eat as much as I would have liked." Lancelot frowned.

"I'll eat more later. I promise." She kissed his cheek.

"Come, I wish to go outside and breathe the fresh air." He told her and slowly got to his feet. She hovered making sure he was steady once standing. They walked slowly out into the large courtyard area and found the other knights and their ladies were already waiting.

"Well, you look as pale as a baby's ass!" Bors shouted good-naturedly.

"And I'm still ten times better looking at you." Lancelot quipped. Gawain and Galahad laughed heartily. "Where is Peledorn?"

Gawain began snickering, and Bors answered. "The boy's gone and become smitten with Vella, Rosemerta's maid."

"They're very sweet together." Carly giggled.

"That is good. He needed a woman of his own." Lancelot was nodding. "Is he staying then?"

"Arthur wanted to wait until you awakened before we decided. It should be something we all agree on since we are the original Knights, well, all that are left as it is." Galahad spoke.

"He is a good man. A strong fighter. I believe he would be an asset." Lancelot said seriously. He couldn't hold the kiss that Peledorn had shared with Jes against the man. It wasn't as if it wasn't partially Lancelot's fault it had happened anyway.

"It's glad I am to see you awake!" Vanora rushed out the door and hugged Lancelot to her tightly. "Don't you be going off and doing that anymore! You scared the children, and the men!"

"Hmph! I wasn't scared!" Bors growled.

"Neither was I," Gawain smiled. "He only got struck in the chest, we all know Lancelot has no heart so what real harm could it do?" Gawain teased. Jes smacked him on the arm just as Carly was smacking him on the leg. "You see the abuse I take!"

Though she was smiling Jeslyn was exhausted, Lancelot could see this. "I believe it's time for me to head back inside to my chambers. I'm still quite tired." Danni looked about to say something, but he inclined his head to Jes every so slightly.

"Yes, it is good for you to rest." Dagonet nodded.

"Would it be possible for someone to bring Finn and Gaia in?" Jes asked.

"I'll go get them." Tonia offered. As soon as she stood Tristan stood as well and they went off hand in hand.

Jeslyn and Lancelot headed back to his chambers and she made sure he was in bed, sitting up comfortably. She knew his strength would return quickly. He'd been in much too good of shape not to bounce back. Still, she worried. The door to the room opened and Tonia and Tristan entered with the twins.

Lancelot felt himself staring into two of the brightest pairs of ice blue eyes he'd ever seen. As soon as they saw Jeslyn they started reaching for her. As soon as they saw Lancelot they started bouncing up and down excitedly. Tonia and Tristan set the children down, and left the new family alone.

The boy, Finn, was babbling excitedly to Jeslyn, and every once in awhile Lancelot was able to pick up a recognizable word. Gaia stood leaning on the edge of the bed staring at him. She lifted her arms in the air when she knew he was watching. "Up." She demanded. He obliged and set her next to him on the bed. The child's soft brown curls framed her pixie face, and her sweet cherub lips were upturned in an impish grin. "Da." She announced and smacked his chest with her small hand. Lancelot felt something welling up inside of him. Finn had looked over when his sister spoke. "Da." He repeated.

Jes sat on the edge of the bed and didn't speak as Lancelot tried to control his churning emotions. Here was a man who mere months ago had thought he would never have a family; a man whose entire life had taken a one hundred and eighty degree turn upon meeting her. She understood because it was similar to how she felt, but she knew that it felt so right to hold these children.

"They sleep in the room attached to this one. For now." She said softly as the children started playing together quietly. "Now that you're awake I can move back to my chambers and they can come with me."

Lancelot frowned at her. "What makes you think you'll be moving back to those chambers? These are your chambers now Jeslyn. Your place is here with me. Our place is together. Whether that's here in the Keep, or it's fighting side by side, our place is together." He caught her face between both of his hands. "It took me far too long to realize that, and I'm not wasting another moment on foolish pride."

Lancelot heard music. It was lovely and it brought him out of his sleep. The sight in front of him made his mouth dry. His lovely Jeslyn sat submerged in a large steaming tub. Her hair was bundled on top of her head with small pieces escaping. The art on her back was spectacular and followed the sweet curve of her spine. She was washing, and singing to herself quietly. She stood, and he watched the water stream down her pale body. It was literally a breathtaking sight. She turned and found him watching her and blushed as she wrapped the towel around herself. "Would you like to bathe? The water's still hot."

He nodded once and stood. He undressed quickly and got into the water. Jeslyn sank to her knees on the side of the tub and began to wash him. "You don't have to do that." He muttered and she rubbed the soap into lather on his chest.

"I want to." She smiled. Jeslyn took her time bathing him and washing his hair. Then she took her time drying him off. She still wore the piece of fabric around her body that she'd used as a towel, and she pushed him back until his knees hit the bed. Jes pushed him to his back gently. She sat on the bed near him and ran her fingers lightly over his chest and abdomen. "I missed you so much." She whispered. "I just want to kiss you, touch you; I want to taste you." Jes slid down the bed and took him into her mouth.

Larissa stood in front of their bed staring into the looking glass. "Do you think I'm fat?" she asked frowning at her reflection.

Dagonet sat on the bed in nothing but breeches. The woman was going to kill him. The past few weeks she'd been insatiable wanting a tumble every time he turned around. He'd just loved her thoroughly, and now she sat staring at her belly. "I think you are as beautiful today as the day I met you." He said in his quiet voice. "No one could compare to you."

She snorted in disbelief. "Please all of my friends are prettier." Finally, Larissa turned from the mirror with a smile. "Not that they'd ever admit it! In fact Jezzy and Danni would be mad at me for saying it."

"I will admit I am not pleased at hearing you speak this way." He frowned. Dagonet moved forward and wrapped his arms around her slightly expanding waist. "You are the most beautiful, precious woman that I have ever come across."

"I'm going to look like a beached whale soon." She said cuddling in closer to the big man.

"I don't know what that is, but just think, your friends will look the same." He was placing soft kisses on her belly now. "A symbol of our love resides in you now."

Gawain and Galahad strode out the entry to the tavern laughing hysterically at something Bors had said. "Gawain, what's Carly doing on that horse?"

Gawain looked quickly, and indeed his little spitfire was atop a horse and laughing! "Carly!" he bellowed and started striding towards her.

"Oh shit." She muttered. She started clearing her throat hoping to warn Danni, but she wasn't sure the other girl would hear. They'd just gotten back from an invigorating ride.

He and Galahad had almost reached her and kept waving her hand behind her back. "Carly what is it you think you're doing?" he asked in an extremely calm voice.

"Riding?" she blinked at him innocently.

"Should you be, do you think?"

"Sure, it's not like I'm an invalid Gawain." She sneered slightly.

"And what, pray tell, would you have done had the horse thrown you, or you'd fallen off?" his voice was still calm.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Honestly Gawain, I never thought of it. I wasn't out there jumping fences or anything!"

Danni chose that moment to ride up to them, her cheeks flushed with the ride. Galahad's face was practically turning purple. "Daniela?" he asked tightly.

"Oh hey Babe. We went out for a ride. Just couldn't sit still at all."

"Yeah, it seems they aren't pleased we were out for a jaunt." Carly said sourly.

Danni raised her eyebrows at the men. "Excuse me. We're not little children who need to be told what to do and when to do it. We're in good health and wanted to get some air."

"Yeah!" Carly piped in. "So if you have a problem with that, you can take a hike!"

"But.." Gawain started.

"I'm not sure about Carly, but I certainly don't want to marry a man who thinks he can order me about." Danni sat straighter in her saddle.

"We didn't say that." Galahad was frowning heavily.

"You might want to think about what you were saying." Danni offered.

"Perhaps we would just feel better, as fathers, if we were to accompany you when you rode?" Gawain looked at Carly tenderly.

"That way if something were to happen to either of you, we would be there to help." Galahad finished.

"I think we can live with that." Carly said, her face relaxing.

Tonia perused the vegetables carefully. She was craving apples, and couldn't figure out why. She liked them, but they'd never been her favorite by any means.

"Aren't they lovely?"

Tonia turned to see an attractive brunette man standing next to her. "Quite."

"They remind me of the apples grown where I grew up right outside of Rome."

Tonia motioned the merchant she'd like five and paid the man after he'd wrapped her purchase. "Enjoy your day." She told the man speaking to her, and turned to leave.

"I'm new here." He said abruptly and turned with her to walk. "Perhaps you can tell me where to find King Arthur?"

"You'll find Arthur that way." She said pointing to the direction of the battlements.

"Thank you Lady." He smiled at her, and she could see his interest shining in his pale eyes. "Perhaps I will see you again?"

Tonia was about to speak with she felt a presence and knew Tristan had joined them. She gave him a swift smile. "Hello Dearheart. I was just showing Sir..?"

"Jacob."

"Sir Jacob where he could find Arthur."

Tristan spared Tonia a slight smile. "Did you get the apples you've been wanting?"

"Yes, and I got you one too."

"If you didn't already own it I'd say you were trying to steal my heart." He bantered then turned to Jacob. "I will take you to Arthur."

With one final smile to both men Tonia turned and left them. Tristan started walking towards the steps leading to the top of the battlements, and Jacob hurried to catch up. "Is she your Lady then?" he asked Tristan breathlessly.

"Tonia is her own woman, however she is to be my wife." He answered quietly.

"Then you are truly a blessed man."

Tristan stopped for a moment and considered the man's words. "Yes. Yes, I am."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The next few chapters are going to be shorter due to some family responsibilities that have arisen. Sorry. **

Jes woke to Lancelot placing soft kisses on her belly. "Good morning." She offered sleepily.

"Good morning." He murmured. "I've decided that this is quite possibly the nicest way one could ask for to wake up."

"No complaints here." She smiled happily. A wail rose from the adjoining room and she chuckled. "Unfortunately I think those two are wanting some breakfast."

"I will help you." He rose and pulled on his breeches. The twins' eyes lit up as soon as he entered the room.

The days seemed to pass quickly, and a routine was established. The twins were blossoming under the love and attention given to them by not only Jes and Lancelot, but also all of their honorary aunts and uncles. Larissa and Dagonet were married in a dawn ceremony, with Gawain and Galahad marrying in a double ceremony two weeks later. Three months had passed since Lancelot had awoken when they gathered for Tonia and Tristan's marriage ceremony.

They stood under an apple blossom tree and a breeze had blown some of the blossoms loose. They fluttered down, and he looked to see Jeslyn smiling down at the twins. She wore a loose gown as her belly was starting to show their child. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He lifted his hand and removed a flower that had gotten caught in her long pale hair. She turned her smile on to him, and he felt his belly tighten. Tonia and Tristan were sharing their first kiss as husband and wife, and he experienced an unexpected tug of jealousy. What was he waiting for?

"Marry me Jeslyn." He spoke softly, but she turned startled eyes on him.

"What?" She was astonished. She knew he loved her, and loved him just as much. Honestly she hadn't figured they would marry though. He'd never seemed the marrying kind. Jes had been more than willing to keep their relationship the way it had been for the past few months.

Lancelot turned to face her fully, and took both of her hands in his. In that instant he knew he'd remember this moment for the rest of his life; standing under the apple tree with their children at their feet and the breeze blowing his love's hair. "Marry me. I love you more than you could possibly know, and find that the thought of not being joined with you causes me physical pain." Lancelot brought a hand up and brushed her velvety cheek with the back of his knuckles. "Put me out of my misery. Be my wife?"

"Of course I will. I love you so much." She whispered and kissed him.

"Me too." A small voice piped in. They looked down to see Gaia looking up at them crossly. Her little arms were in the air and she bounced up and down on her cushioned rump. "Me too." She said again, demanding a kiss.

He swept both her and her brother up into his arms and gave them both smacking kisses; in turn he received giggles and kisses from each.

They turned to join the others who were heading to the tavern to celebrate the nuptials, and Jes wrapped her arm around his waist.

Guinevere stopped as she saw that Arthur was not moving. "What is it?"

"Look at them." He said softly. He watched his closest friend walking; two children in his arms, a smile on his face, and a woman grinning up at him. "Never did I think I'd see him so content."

"There is love there." She said smiling at the sight of the small family.

"Yes. There is much love all around us." He said thoughtfully. "Without those women we would have lost much. Instead we have families and happiness blooming. It is truly glad I am to be King of such a place."

&&&&

The festivities were in full swing by the time Lancelot and Jeslyn got there. They'd had to tuck the twins into bed first, and then had gotten distracted when walking by the bed. When they finally joined everyone their faces were flushed, and their friends teased them unmercifully. Jes was busy feeling the light fluttering in Larissa's belly while Lancelot went to find Arthur.

He found him seated at a table with the other men, and they made room for him immediately. "So, when is Jeslyn going to make an honest man of you?" Gawain asked with a laugh. All of the men were rosy with the flush of ale.

"Bah," Bors coughed. "Lancelot'll never marry."

"This coming from the man who finally wed his woman after how many children?" Galahad slurred slightly. This brought out gales of laughter from the other men.

When the laughter finally died down, Lancelot spoke. "Actually, I've come to petition the King for permission to marry." The table was silent, and then broke into noise as congratulations were shouted, and hands slapped him on the back.

"Need you even ask?" Arthur grinned widely. "You have my permission." He nodded and clasped Lancelot's hand. "When?"

Lancelot looked at his friend blankly. "I don't know." He stammered. "I was just so happy she said yes, I didn't even think of the when."

&&&&

"What do you mean you don't know when?" Carly frowned.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I was so shocked he asked. I mean, we're talking about Lancelot here. But he did, and then I said yes and kissed him, and then we started to head back here."

"Yes, came right over didn't you?" Tonia teased and grinned as a flush stained her friend's cheeks.

"Anyway…" Jes rushed on. "We didn't even stop to say, hey let's do this in two weeks, or two months, or even two years."

"Well, it certainly isn't going to be two months or two years." Larissa stated.

"I'm not making this decision without him adding his thoughts. It's enough that he asked me. What if he wants to wait awhile?"

&&&&

"You seriously can't think she wants to put it off?" Gawain looked at his friend in disbelief.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, she hesitated when I asked. Maybe she wants to give it time." Lancelot was frowning.

"When did you wish to proceed?" Arthur asked.

"Tomorrow." Lancelot said without even thinking.

Arthur chuckled. "Well, I think we'll need more time than that my friend."

&&&&

"We'll need at least two weeks." Guinevere spoke with authority. "You'll need a dress, and we'll need to speak to my father."

"What if he doesn't want to do it in two weeks?" Jeslyn asked a bit fearfully.

"Nonsense." Guinevere brushed aside her worry. "He asked you to marry didn't he? And you carry his child in your womb?"

"AND you both consider the twins your children." Larissa added and the other women nodded.

"What if he changes his mind?" she whispered. Fear entered her eyes, and several tears escaped and made their way down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetie." Tonia sat next to Jeslyn and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Danni sat on Jes's other side with her arm around her waist. "First off he's not Mark." The others nodded in agreement, and Jes wiped a tear from her cheek. "Second, you know he loves and adores you."

"And third, we'd kick his ass." Carly stated bluntly eliciting a chuckle from Jes.

"I'm sorry." She said in a watery voice. "I know all this. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I do." Larissa smiled. "You're pregnant. I bawl all the time."

"I don't. I get angry." Carly grinned.

"So far I'm not having emotion issues. I just feel like eating everything in sight." Danni said in a chipper voice as she took a bite out of a big hunk of bread. "And I would give anything for a banana split."

"You are evil." Tonia moaned and rubbed her growing belly. "I'm trying NOT to think of ice cream."

Arms slid around her neck, and Lancelot's familiar scent invaded her senses. He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered. "Why do you cry?"

She turned to face him with a tremulous smile. "I'm just all emotional. Pregnancy hormones I guess."

He frowned with worry and lightly rubbed the rest of the tears from her cheeks. "I did nothing to cause this?"

"No." she assured him. "Just old fears rearing their ugly head."

He nodded beginning to understand. "I've gained permission from Arthur for us to be married. I wish it to be as soon as possible." He said with pure confidence.

Jes felt the tension leaving her body. "The girls think two weeks would be enough time."

"Excellent." He smiled and kissed her hands. "Two weeks it is. Now, I think it's time to adjourn to our chambers. You look very tired." A gleam had entered his eyes, and she answered it with a gleam of her own.

"I'm exhausted." She waved a quick goodbye and he swung her up into his arms and strode from the tavern leaving laughter in his wake.

&&&&

Two days after their wedding Woad scouts approached on foot at a hurried pace. Arthur and his knights met with the men and announced they would be riding out to hunt down a rogue Saxon raiding party. It would be the first time they'd been separated since Lancelot had awoken, and Jes was nervous. The women watched from the battlements as the men rode away.

Jes rubbed her softly rounded belly and murmured to her child. She was almost six months pregnant and was loving every minute of it. So far the only one who'd had any morning sickness was Danni, and she seemed to be over that now. Jes had a feeling that Danni was going to have twins. The girl wasn't as far along as Jes, but was already larger.

Jes sighed and headed down to the tavern. She didn't know how Vanora did it. How many children had she borne Bors, and she had constantly watched him leave. A part of her wanted to pout and stamp her foot. It wasn't fair. They should still be locked away in their bed chambers celebrating their union. It was hard for her to believe she was a married lady. He'd been like a rock as she had stood in front of him nervous as could be. Then she'd looked into his eyes and her nerves had left her.

Guinevere sent for the other women on the fifth evening into the men being gone. "We've gotten word that a small group is setting up camp outside of the walls. They are led by a woman. An older woman. She requests to speak with my father and with Jeslyn."

Danni frowned. "Who is this woman?"

"She says her name is Morgaine." Guinevere said and her voice was puzzled.

"Morgana Le Fay." Jeslyn murmured. "Makes sense, whether the story holds true to form doesn't really matter, all of the characters are still real. There is a Merlin, Guinevere, and Arthur. All of the knights; they're all here. Why wouldn't Morgana be real as well?"

Larissa put her feet up in a chair. At seven months pregnant her feet were killing her. "That would totally make sense. But what part does she play in this, and how does she know of Jes?"

Guinevere looked to hesitate, but then spoke again. "She didn't use Jeslyn's name. She called her the White Witch who killed her son."

All of the women gasped at this. "So Lancelot killed her husband." Jes was startled to say the least. She'd honestly thought they were through with this. "I won't see her. I won't do anything that would put our babies in danger."

"I sent word to her saying as much." Guinevere spoke, and Jes had to admire the way she handled her authority as Queen. "My father will meet with her at dawn. We will watch from the Wall."

Jes could see the tall blonde woman from her spot on the battlements. She felt as if the woman stared directly at her. Merlin met her approximately fifty yards from the Wall itself.

"What do you want here Saxon witch?" he muttered with loathing.

She laughed and it was a rich and terrifying sound. "A laugh coming from you, Fool Magician."

"What do you want here?" He rasped.

"I came to see the woman responsible for the downfall of a God." She said bitterly.

"Osric was no God." Merlin sneered.

"Not Osric, you daft man. I speak of my son. The one who died by the witch's blades." Anger fed her voice, and it rose with fury. "I speak of Mordred."


	12. Chapter 12

The women ducked down on the battlements. "Oh shit!" Jes whispered. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit!"

"I take it you know this name?" Guinevere asked.

Danni's eyes were wide. "In our legends of King Arthur Mordred was his son by Morgana Le Fay, his half sister." At the look of repulsion on Guinevere's face she held up a hand. "I know, gross, but in our stories Morgana used magic to appear as his Queen Guinevere. The illusion worked and she bore him a son Mordred. Morgana then took the boy and raised him to hate his father and all of Camelot. Mordred waged war on Arthur, and even though eventually Arthur won the battle he died because of it."

"Jezzy, calm down you're gonna hyperventilate!" Larissa looked at her friend with concern.

"What the fuck? Mordred's some big bad Saxon bastard?" Jes sputtered.

"You aren't going down there." Carly said through narrowed eyes.

"You're damned skippy I'm not going down there!"

"You know Jezzy, in theory it wasn't only you who killed old Mordred." Carly told her reassuringly. "I mean, I backstabbed, and Guinevere shot him full of arrows."

"I'm sure that'll make a big difference with his mother Carly." Jes said sarcastically. "Why don't we tell her that? Hey, Morgaine, Ya know, it took three or four of us to butcher your son."

"Okay, okay, not the best idea I've had." Carly murmured.

"She'll just have to go away." Tonia said calmly. "You aren't going to see her, and if the men get back and she's not gone well, then, they'll take care of it."

"Good call Tonia!" Larissa brightened considerably.

"I've got an idea!" Jes said.

"Oh lord." Tonia muttered.

"No, no, it's a good one." she whispered excitedly. "I'll talk to her from here. Larissa, you can throw a shield spell on me, so I'm protected."

"Okay, well that's not as dumb as I thought it might be." Danni said thoughtfully.

"Gee, thanks Danni." Jes scowled.

Larissa muttered a few words, and Jes stood to face Morgaine.

The woman spotted her immediately. "I want to speak to you down here Witch!" she yelled.

"Ain't gonna happen." she returned.

"Do you fear me?" the older woman taunted.

"Only an idiot wouldn't fear a mother who's lost her son." Jes called back. "I'm not an idiot."

Morgaine looked at the woman on the battlements for a moment. "No, you are no idiot Witch. Tell me, how did one as weak as you fell my son?"

"Well, I've been told it was pure luck." she said thinking of Lancelot and his anger that night.

"You are not insulted by being called weak?"

"Nope. I know my limits."

"And my husband Osric, did you have something to do with his downfall?" she asked.

"Indirectly I suppose you could say that I did."

"One of your strength and power could easily defeat me Witch, why not come down and look me in the eyes?"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Morgaine. I'm sorry for having had to kill your son. But it was necessary. He and the men with him were killing children. Doing worse than that really. Just as you would protect your people, I protect mine." Jes hoped the woman heard her. "Even if he wouldn't have molested the children, he wouldn't have stopped it, and he would have killed them. The same for Osric. He went to kill innocents. I, we, protect innocents."

While the women spoke Merlin made his way back to the Keep. Neither Morgaine, nor her people tried to stop him.

"And now you sit protected on your battlements carrying the child of the dark knight who slayed my husband." Morgaine said bitterly.

"Unfortunately that's the way it works." Jes said sadly. She felt bad for the woman who'd lost both.

"Perhaps I should take those from you Witch?" the woman screeched.

"I won't fight you Morgaine. If you wish to live then your smartest move would be to leave, go back to where you came from. If you dare to attack us we will unleash our fury on you and yours." Jes's voice was grim. "We won't take a chance with anyone else's lives."

"I will think on your words Witch." Morgaine was just as grim.

Jes descended the wall and headed directly to the tavern. The others followed leaving several guards to keep an eye on Morgaine and her followers.

"You did well Jeslyn." Guinevere told her with open admiration.

"Yeah, whatever." Jes said gloomily. "That woman isn't leaving."

"You don't think so?" Larissa was frowning.

Tonia added. "I thought you made some good points."

"Dude, if you lost your husband, and your child, would you just walk away from the person who'd killed them?"

Everyone was silent. They'd all answered the question in their heads as soon as she'd posed it. Hell no.

The men rode steadily. "I feel there is something wrong at the Wall." Tristan muttered.

This worried the others. Normally Tristan had a good read on things. It had not taken them long to route the rogue Saxons once they'd been located. They'd been merely a handful of men. Now they headed back for home at a quickened pace. Tristan's worries were falling upon all of them, and they were beginning to wonder what awaited them when they returned. Hopefully it was just expectant father nerves on the part of the scout, but they doubted it. They'd been gone seven days, but would be arriving home the next day. They were tired, and dirty. Each man wanted home so they could be held in their wives arms once more.

The next morning they arose early and made their way back to the Keep.

"It looks as if there have been camps here." Lancelot murmured as they approached. "Newer than the Saxons."

All of the men were silent. Lancelot was correct. These signs were fresh. They sped up their horses and raced home. The gates swung open easily, and they dismounted. Jols was there to greet them. "Where are the women Jols?" Arthur asked.

"Your highness! They are at the Round Table with Queen Guinevere."

The men raced up the stairs, and it was quite a sight to behold. Arthur swung open the doors and the women gasped. "Arthur!" Guinevere cried happily. She stood and raced to him.

As the knights entered all of the women stood and raced to their husbands. Lancelot felt a stab of joy as he saw his precious Jeslyn. She looked beautiful in a light blue gown; her belly swollen with his child. Her face lit up as he entered and he moved to her quickly. "I'm afraid I'm dirty." he whispered.

"I don't care." she whispered back and pulled him into her embrace. She turned to look at the other women. "Why don't we let our husbands get cleaned up, and then we can tell them of our adventures as we eat?"

Guinevere nodded. "Yes, that is a perfect idea. We will meet back here in a little while."

Jeslyn ordered the bath for Lancelot immediately. As soon as it was poured she had him stripped and in the tub. "Tell me?"

"Not yet my love." she said softly. "Why don't we wait until everyone is together? Please? I just want to bask in you being back with me."

"Did you miss me? I wasn't gone very long." he teased.

"I missed you terribly." she said honestly. "It felt like forever."

"And our children. Did they sprout and grow taller while I was away?"

"They do seem bigger, and they both say 'Where Da' quite a bit. It isn't easy explaining to them that Da had to hunt down the bad guys."

Lancelot leaned back in the hot water. It felt wonderful. "The bad guys, I never heard it put that way until you."

"Yes well, I'm sure we've given you all sorts of education since we came here." she grinned.

"Oh indeed." he laughed. "The things you alone have taught me…"

"You are a naughty man Lancelot." she said smacking him lightly. Jes shrieked as he pulled her into the tub with him. Lancelot pulled her against him and proceeded to kiss her with as much passion as he had.

They met in the room of The Round Table. The men and their wives all attended. Food was brought in, and as they ate the women filled them in on what had happened with Morgaine. While Lancelot was not pleased that the woman had come looking for Jes. He was extremely pleased she hadn't left the safety of the wall.

"The next morning, after I spoke to her, they left. They packed up and left." Jes informed them.

"Odd." Arthur muttered.

"I don't think it's for good." Jes said after meeting all of the other women's gazes. "We don't think it's for good. She'll be back. I don't know when, but she will."

"We shall have to be on the look out for her then." Arthur announced. "I too believe the woman will return."

"Is it possible the small party we went to destroy was just a decoy for the woman?" Gawain asked.

"Quite possible." Lancelot agreed. "The woman waited for us to be gone. She asked only for Jes and Merlin. I am the one who killed her husband, but she looked for Jes alone."

"Jeslyn, until we know what this woman wants you cannot leave the wall alone." Arthur spoke.

"Arthur. I don't plan on leaving the wall period. Not until she's gone for good." Jes said meeting Lancelot's eyes. "She terrified me. And let me tell you something, that woman won't be satisfied until Lancelot, my child, or both are dead and buried just like her son and husband."

A week later Guinevere came to her in secret. "Jeslyn, I must ask you to help me."

"Sure, what's going on Guin?"

"I believe I am with child." she whispered excitedly. "I need help to see if it is true."

Jes was exuberant. She examined her friend and found that indeed Guinevere was expecting. "Are you going to tell Arthur right away?"

"Yes." Guinevere said faintly. "I can't believe it. A child."

"It's pretty fun stuff." Jes smiled.

There was much celebrating that evening, and Jes realized that her vision, the one she'd had when she'd learned of her pregnancy was starting to come true. So far there had been no sign of Morgaine, or her people, and if there were any sightings of Saxons, they came to nothing. The Keep fell into a routine, and everything seemed calm.

Larissa was the first to give birth. Their daughter was born early in the morning and they named her Drucilla, Dru for short. Two days later Tonia gave birth to a son, and they named him Tanner. It was a bright sunny day when her vision came true.

Jes had taken to walking along the battlements every morning. The breeze was incredible. She happened to look down and the events unfolding. The déjà vu hit her at once. Larissa strolled through the market holding Dru close to her. Dagonet swept her into an embrace, kissed first Larissa then little Dru, and then let her go with a pat on the bottom. Tonia was sitting breastfeeding Tanner, and Carly, due any day now, stood chatting with her. Bors and Lancelot were teasing Gawain, the twins playing at the men's feet, and Galahad had pulled Danni into a corner to kiss her soundly. Arthur stood below on the archery range with his hands folded over his forming child. Jes wrapped her arms around her belly and tears ran down her face. She couldn't imagine a happier moment. "Thank you." she whispered. "Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me yet Jeslyn." the voice came from her side and Jes looked over to see her Creator.

"Why?"

"I wish I could say no more hardship would come, but you are wise enough to know this is not so." the woman said sadly.

"Morgaine?"

"Yes, a bitter woman indeed. Mordred was the only child who lived past childhood."

"I didn't know." Jes whispered.

The woman smiled at her kindly. "And how could you have Jeslyn, favored child of mine? Morgaine used dark sorcery to insure his life. She certainly doesn't fall under my worshippers."

"So she is evil?"

"Did you ever doubt it? Yes Jeslyn, she is evil. She plans, or hopes to plan for the ultimate destruction of Camelot and Arthur. And you. She wishes to take your child and raise it as her own."

"Will she succeed?" Fear had invaded Jes's body.

The woman smiled at Jes very gently. "Jeslyn, you have the power within you to make this not happen. All of you. Keep your faith Jeslyn. Keep your love, and keep your faith. Hold your family and friends close to you and you will all survive this."

Jes blinked and the woman was gone. She let out a cry and Lancelot was on his feet running for her. She dropped to her knees. The fear made her weak. She knew that she would have to be strong soon, but for now, yes for now she would not be strong.. Jes wept bitterly and waited for Lancelot to carry her away. 


	13. Chapter 13

Lancelot took her directly to their chambers as she sobbed. "What is it Love?" he murmured; worried by tears he didn't understand.

"She's going to come back Lancelot. She's going to come back and try to take you and our baby away from me." Jeslyn held on to him tightly. "I'm so scared. Scared she'll succeed."

"Who are you speaking of?"

"Are you talking about Morgaine Jezzy?" Danni asked as she and the others poured through the doorway. "Is that who you're talking about?"

Lancelot set Jes on the bed and still held her close with her back to his chest. "Yes." She cried. "I know I need to be strong, but all I can think of is the rage in her voice, and how I would be if I'd lost everything."

"You aren't insane, or evil Jezzy." Carly soothed as she sat to Jes's side. The petite girl ran her hand through Jeslyn's hair. "That woman was both. She was off her rocker entirely."

"I know." Jes responded as her tears began to stop. "I know that. I'm just worried."

"And pregnant." Danni smiled. "All those hormones, and the stress of that horrible woman, it makes me want to cry too."

"We will not let anything happen to you Jeslyn." Dagonet spoke softly. "We would not let anything happen to any of you, not after all you've done for us." He looked to where Larissa stood holding their precious Dru. "All that you've given us."

"Let's let Jes get some rest." Tonia murmured, cradling Tanner close to her.

Once everyone left Jes relaxed into Lancelot's arms. He leaned back against the wall behind him and held her tightly. "I will not let this demon woman do anything to harm you or our children Jeslyn. Not Gaia, or Finn, nor the child to come." His hands rested on top of her belly.

"I don't want anything to happen to you either Lancelot." She whispered. "I wish you knew how much you meant to me."

"I think I do." He told her kissing her temple. "When I lay sleeping for so long the Creator took me and showed me your life as it was. I saw how this Mark treated you and how he destroyed your trust."

"You never told me that."

He shrugged. "What matters is that I woke up realizing how foolish I'd been to think you didn't need me just because you wield a blade as well as I do." Lancelot moved until they were both lying down on the bed; their bodies spooned together. "Tell me of this Morgaine; tell me the stories you grew up with."

"Well, here's the one I grew up knowing. Morgana Le Fay was the daughter of Igraine, Arthur's mother. Igraine was married to another when Arthur's father, Uther fell in love with her. The two men waged war and Merlin used his magic to disguise Uther as Igraine's husband so she would lay with him. The disguise worked and Arthur was conceived. Morgana grows up highly jealous of her half brother. He is made king and she goes to live with him in Camelot. She becomes a student of Merlin learning the ways of magic. Morgana uses magic to lay with Arthur making him think she is Guinevere. In doing so she becomes pregnant with Mordred. He grows up hating his father and later kills Arthur. Morgana dies from the unwise use of her magic. That's just one of the stories though. There are a lot more, although most of them have Arthur born when Uther seduces Igraine while her husband is at war."

"And tell me of the stories of myself." He said after a few moments of silence.

"Lancelot du Lac. A handsome knight, very charismatic. He pledges fealty to Arthur. He sleeps with the Lady Elaine, and begets a child, Galahad, but leaves her. He falls in love with the king's wife, Guinevere, and their love affair begins the destruction of the age of Arthur and his knights."

"Impossible. No matter how much I might be attracted to a woman if she is claimed by one of my brethren then I would not touch her." She could hear the frown in his voice.

"I know you wouldn't."

"You did not always. I remember now. The night in the stables. You made mention of the tales of myself and Guinevere." He murmured.

"That seems so long ago." Jeslyn said remembering that night. "A lifetime."

"It is a lifetime ago." Lancelot moved her until she was on her back and looking up at him. "I am not the poetic figure in those stories Jeslyn."

"I figured that out a long time ago Lancelot." Currently he was trailing his fingers along her belly.

&&&

"I think he has your glare." Tonia said thoughtfully as she pulled Tanner away from her breast. "Look at how mad he gets when you deny him something." She brought him to her shoulder so she could burp him.

"I do not glare." Her husband looked at her innocently. Tristan was currently restringing his favorite bow. "I am always pleasant."

She snorted at him. "You have quite a fierce glare my love." The baby burped and Tonia moved to lay him back in his bassinet. He only fought sleep for a moment before giving in. She turned to face Tristan and he felt desire flame inside of him. Her body still showed some signs that she'd been pregnant, but it didn't lessen his desire of her.

Tristan set aside the bow and motioned for her to come to him.

&&&

Carly, Danni, and Larissa sat in the small resting area. Galahad and Dagonet were in the stables looking over a new foal. Carly was in the middle of munching on an apple. She was ravenous and couldn't stop eating everything in sight. Gawain had gone to get her a mug of milk.

"I swear to god I'm as big as a house." She said with a sigh.

"You are? I'm not even a full six months yet and I'm bigger than Jes." Danni muttered.

"Listen to your Aunties, aren't they silly?" Larissa was rocking Dru back and forth gently. "Yes they are. They just need to buck up and wait until they've got those sweet babies in their arms, don't they?"

"It's gonna be sooner than later." Carly said sitting up straight.

"I know it feels like forever, but it…"

Gawain had just arrived as Carly waved her hand to shut up her friend as water rushed to the ground. "I mean a lot sooner! My water just broke."

As soon as the words left her mouth all chaos broke out as her friends began running to and fro.


	14. Chapter 14

With all the women working together, and nature itself working quickly, Carly's labor didn't take very long. Just a few hours after it began it was over and Carly had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Gawain had sat beside his wife, holding her hand and caressing her face as she went through the pain, and he'd only felt faint once when he'd seen the baby's head begin to crest; although there had seemed to be a lot of blood. Gawain hadn't expected that. Before Carly and the other women the men would never have been in the room for the birth, but they'd changed that… his little spitfire. She'd given him everything, including a daughter now.

While he and Carly held their little girl, counting fingers and toes, the others moved about the chambers getting it cleaned up and making sure it was warm enough. Then they let the other men in to greet their new family member. Larissa sat on the edge of the bed holding Dru, "What's her name? Have you decided?"

"Her name is Ava," Gawain murmured rubbing his index finger down the babe's cheek as she nursed.

"Ava Maureen," Carly finished. "After Gawain's mother and my mother."

"That's a beautiful name," Jes told her friend, smiling at the picture the small family made. "And now we're going to let you get your rest."

"Thank you," Carly teared up, "Thank you for making sure nothing bad happened to my baby."

"Pfft, please, like we'd ever let anything happen to either one of you?" Danni waved her off as they all cleared the room.

Danni and Jes stood outside the door for a moment, "That was scary."

Jes nodded, "For a moment I was worried. There was too much blood. It's a good thing you have those healing powers."

"You'd have figured something out, but… I'm glad you didn't have to." Danni looked at Jes's own stomach, "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted now. Beyond that probably. I'm heading straight to my own bed. And sleeping in. But Danni, if she needs anything, you'll wake me right?"

"I promise." The two girls shared a hug, and then went their separate ways.

&&&&

Lancelot could feel the weariness rolling off of his wife. He wasted no time in helping her undress and then climb under their covers. He crawled in with her and pulled her in close to his body, holding her tightly, his hand splayed over her belly protectively. "It has been a long day for you," he murmured.

"Yes it has. It wasn't an easy birth either. It didn't last long, but… it wasn't easy."

"But they are all well now, yes?"

"Yes. Everything should be fine now. Danni fixed it." Jes sighed. "I'm glad Danni will be there when I have ours."

"I will be there as well… I can only hope I do as well as Gawain, and do not pass out," he teased.

"When I worked at the hospital I saw a lot of men pass out in the delivery room," she chuckled softly. "I don't think you'll be one of them." Jes felt herself drifting off to sleep.

&&&&

The next day dawned brightly and the first thing Jes did in was to go and check on Carly and little Ava. Both mother and daughter were doing well, so she decided she would pack up the twins and take them for a walk in the small field between the keep and the Woad's woods. Between Arthur's Knights and the Woad she knew she was safe. She knew as long as she didn't step foot outside of the Wall Morgaine couldn't get her.

Gaia squealed in delight causing Jes to turn, and she saw Merlin heading towards her. She gave him a warm smile. "Hello Merlin," she greeted the older man.

"Good afternoon Lady Jeslyn. I understand we have a new life at the Keep?"

"Yes, Carly and Gawain's daughter, Ava, was born. She's beautiful."

"We will celebrate soon I am sure."

"And you yourself will become a grandfather in just a few months… that's pretty exciting stuff."

"Indeed," Merlin smiled smugly. "You and your lady friends brought great fortune to our realm. Strange magics, yes, but great fortune."

"Well, it hasn't always been easy, and I know it won't always, but I wouldn't change it," Jes sighed, and rubbed her belly.

Finn had toddled his way over to the old man and tugged on his robes. "Ganpa?"

Merlin looked surprised, and Jes chuckled. "Sorry about that," she told him. "They have a grandmother with Dame Rosmerta, but they don't have a grandfather. They tend to adopt everyone they meet."

Gaia had wandered over to inspect the man with her brother. Merlin crouched down to let the children look him in the eyes and tug his beard. Gaia looked from Merlin to Finn, "Ganpa," she told the boy decidedly in a no nonsense voice.

"I don't mind," he said softly. "That they would even want me is an honor. You become an avatar of the Gods in saving these little ones."

"I couldn't not save them. They're mine, as if they were my own flesh and blood." Jes watched the children as they crawled over to inspect some wildflowers. "Is she as frightening up close as she was from the Wall?"

Merlin didn't insult her by acting like he didn't know of whom she spoke. "She is indeed. Morgaine is not a woman to be trifled with. She is a black witch."

Jes nodded, "I believe it easily. Even in the tales where I'm from she dealt in dark magic. She learned spells from you and then twisted them for evil purpose."

"I fear she will not be satisfied with the response she got while she was here. She will return. I do not know when, but only that she will."

"Another thing I completely agree with you on."

"Keep your fear Lady Jeslyn, for it will help to keep you safe," Merlin spoke softly and laid a hand on her shoulder to give her comfort, "but do not let your fear rule you. Arthur and his knights, your beloved Lancelot, they will not let harm come to you or those you love. You all have become far too dear to them. You all have become far too dear to this Keep."

"I know Arthur and his knights will try to keep us safe."

"Not only them my child. The entire Keep watches you women with devotion. My people would fight for you as well. It is not just fourteen standing against Morgaine, but it is fourteen with an army at their backs."

Jes looked at the old man and gratitude shone from her eyes. "Thank you Merlin. Thank you so much." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I should get back. It's time for a nap for all of us I think."


End file.
